Regrets
by InLoVeWiTh KnB
Summary: "Why do you have to hurt me like this?" Hibari watched as his lover left him, in pain and tears. As the clock strike 12, the magic is gone. When lies from the past caught up, the liars are forced to face the consequences. Kyoya and Alaude must resolve this or risk losing their loved ones forever. MPREG 1827 AlaudeGio Male!AdelXEnma "Editing Completed"
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! I know I still have a 'in-progress' story and I shouldn't be wasting my time starting a new fic. However, I had to do this for the sake of all 1827 fans! Since putting 1827 in my story 'The beginning and ending of the TriNiSette War' is impossible, I'm starting this fic.**

**For this story, I would like to try a new writing technique. That I'm gonna try writing stories that are sad and dark. I had never attempted something like that before. It's gonna be a challenge for me and I'm a happy person, can't really write sad stuff! But I do want to try! So please give me your support.**

**REWITTEN: 13/8/2013**

* * *

><p>"Tsuna…" Hibari Kyoya widened his eyes in shock as he turned to the figure standing behind him.<p>

"Why?" Tsuna asked, his voice was trembling, so was his thin body. Tears started forming around his caramel orbs, threatening to fall. But Tsuna wouldn't allow it, he refused to show weakness in front of _this man_. He clenched his fists, struggling to keep himself steady.

"Tsuna!" Out of instinct, Hibari had forced his lead-like legs to move towards his young lover. For the first time in his life,Hibari felt fear. Fear of Tsuna's reaction to this mess and more importantly, the fear of losing him…

"Why did you lie to me like that?"

"Tsuna, I…"

"Why do you have to hurt me like this?"

"No…I…"

"Kyoya…I _loved_ you…" Tsuna's voice contains hints of desperation and betrayal. " …_a lot_…" Hibari felt his heart clenched tightly.

"Tsuna! Listen to me!" Hibari approached Tsuna slowly and gently, not wanting to startle the emotionally-unstable brunette.

"Don't touch me!" Tsuna shouted at Hibari and slapped his approaching hands away. Immediately, Hibari withdrew them with unmasked hurt in his steel grey eyes.

"Tsuna…" Hibari whispered the name.

"I never want to see you again!" Tsuna delivered the most painful blow possible to his lover.

With that, Tsuna turned and ran.

The morning streets bustled with life as people rushed for their daily activities and cars on the road driving at high speed.

In a haze, Tsuna had ran across the road, aimlessly. As crystal tears streamed down his face, all he could think about was the hurt from the betrayal and the multiple "whys".

Hibari had took off after his lover the second Tsuna fled from him. His sharp eyes narrowed with panic and annoyance at the crowd on the streets. It was making it hard for him to find his lover.

When Hibari finally located his lover, his cries stopped in mid as he watched the incoming car driving straight to his unaware lover.

The movements seemed to have gone slow-motion but Hibari stood frozen and unresponsive. His eyes getting wider and wider as the car got closer and closer to Tsuna.

A loud screech was heard followed by a loud crash.

"TSUNA!" He screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>REWITTEN: 138/2013**

So, how is it? Do you see any potential? Should I carry on?

Leave your comments and reviews! ^^

**I'm rewriting some parts of the story that seemed illogical and confusing, but i would most probably end up rewriting the whole chapter since the flow is quite weird and my phrasing could be better done. So, I'm apologizing in advanced for the confusion and you guys may have to read the whole chapter again. I have no idea whether it's gonna be better or worst...this is where your reviews COME IN! SOOOOOO, please tell me how you feel about the changes. **


	2. Chapter 2

Really sorry for the late-updates, I'm caught busy with my projects, exams and stuff.

Here's the next chapter, Enjoy! :P

**REWITTEN: 13/8/2013 There are only very minor changes to the chapter. I only added a few words and replace stuff.**

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya sat on the bench outside a particular ward in the hospital. Inside the ward, is his lover, his boyfriend since high school, his soon-to-be wife Sawada Tsunayoshi. He had already been sitting there for at least 2 hours, however, the door to the ward never opened. He stared at the door, somehow hoping that through his intense staring, the door would open up miraculously.<p>

"Tsuna..." He mumbled and prayed for his safety. "Please be alright." He was unable to see what's that going on in the ward, at times like this, he do hope that he had X-Ray eyes. When he sent Tsuna here, he insisted to stay by Tsuna, however, the doctor and nurses had refused and had to 'escort' him out, asking him to stay outside and that Tsuna would be in good hands.

"F***!" Hibari was so enraged that he cursed. He punched the wall, till his knuckles were red and leave cracks and dents on the wall. People that passed by him gave him weird looks, but he was in no mood to care. All he care about and thought about is Tsuna.

"Tsuna…" The Hibari Kyoya felt his eyes sting. Hibari Kyoya never cry, he was a man of pride and would rather die than show his herbivorous side. The one who would usually cry is Tsunayoshi, not him. His heart swelled up with frustration and regret. Keep calm, Hibari reminded himself, this is a hospital and he could not afford to break down when his lover's life could be in danger.

"Tsunayoushi…"

In the nick of time, he had pulled Tsuna away from the incoming car.

**FLASHBACK TO SCENE**

"TSUNA!"

Hibari watched as the car got nearer and nearer to his lover. His lover made no move to dodge the car. He couldn't remember the exact details, all he knew was that his body acted on its own and flung himself to the road. He grabbed Tsuna into his arms and they both fell to the pavement. Then, Tsuna fainted in his arms. In his state of panic, he managed to sent Tsuna to the hospital.

"Thankfully, I was fast enough. If I would to lose Tsuna…" Hibari trailed off, not wanting to think of how his future would be like if that scenario were to happen.

"Kyoya-kun?" A voice brought him back to reality. His head snapped up and looked at Doctor Ayame. Doctor Ayame is an elegant lady in her late fourties. She had been Hibari's family doctor for the longest time. She is very experienced and is one of the best doctors in the nation. Not only that, she is one of the people whom Hibari can stand and respect. She is also Tsuna's doctor and would look after him.

"How is he? What about…" Hibari gripped Ayame's shoulders tightly and bombarded her with his questions.

"Relax Kyoya-kun, Tsunayoshi is fine. He just passed out from a sudden shock. He just needs to have ample rest and good nutrition. There's no need to worry." Hibari felt a heavy weight lifted in his heart ."The babies are fine too."

"Thank you, Ayame-san" Hibari bowed gratefully.

"It's part of my job." Ayame smiled "You should be more careful around Tsuna. He is already in 2 months of pregnancy. And it's not like the normal pregnancies."

"Alright. I will make sure to take good care of him. Can I see Tsuna now?" Hibari asked almost desperately.

"Sure, he is still unconscious though." Hibari nodded and bowed slightly as the doctor made her way to leave.

* * *

><p>Hibari pushed the door opened gently and silently, not wanting to wake up the sleeping figure. Tsuna lay unconscious on the bed, he really looked like a sleeping beauty in her deep slumber. Tsuna looked so peaceful in his sleep, he looked so weak. He had a thin body frame, but had a small and barely noticeable budge at the lower abdomen region.<p>

Hibari walked to the side of Tsuna's bed and took a seat at the chair provided. He took one of Tsuna's hand in his and plant a kiss on his knuckle. Tsuna's hand always look so small in his. Tsuna was always so frail, so innocent, and so pure. "Yet, I hurt him…" Hibari thought regretfully.

"_Why?" _

"_Why did you lie to me like that?"_

"_Why do you have to hurt me like this?"_

"_Kyoya…I loved you…a lot…" _

"_Don't touch me!" _

"_I never want to see you again!"_

Every single word hurt him. They are like sharp dagger stabbing, piercing through his heart.

_He knew he shouldn't have lied to Tsuna._

_He knew he shouldn't have hurt Tsuna._

_He knew he should have told Tsuna the truth when he had the chance._

_He knew he should protect Tsuna…_

But he didn't…

"I'm sorry…" He repeated the two words like a chant.

* * *

><p><strong>REWITTEN: 138/2013**

End of chapter 2, how was it?

As usual, read and review! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my dear readers! I'm back again. Here's the third chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ah! Kawaii!" Tsuna screamed suddenly as he slipped out from Hibari and practically dashed to whatever that caught his attention.<p>

In his midst of 'dashing' he almost collided with a teen with his bicycle. "Tsuna!" Hibari shouted.

Luckily, the cyclist managed to brake in time, Hibari and the cyclist heaved a sigh of relief. 'That boy is so reckless.' Hibari thought to himself. Tsuna seemed to be lost in his own world and did not even realize the fact that he was almost knocked down by the bike. He death-glared the cyclist who shivered slightly. 'At least, it is not a car…I guess…'

"Tsunayoshi! What do you think you are doing? Running out like that without looking! You could have got hurt!"

"Kyoya! Come quickly!" Tsuna waved his fiancé over. Hibari simply rolled his eyes and walked over to where Tsuna is slowly. When this happens, Tsuna ran over to Hibari and dragged him forcefully. "Look at these shoes! Aren't they the cutest things?" He pointed to the babies shoes that were on the display shelves.

Hibari sigh and remained silent as he watch Tsuna picked up one shoe after another while squealing in excitement. Ever since Tsuna was found to be pregnant, the duo had spent days and hours buying babies stuff and deciding on how to decorate the babies' room. But it is obvious that Tsuna was far more enthusiastic than Hibari. For the brunette seemed to have abundant amount of energy to spend on purchasing babies items. He was getting quite bored after a while but seeing the sparkle in Tsuna's eyes made him smile in contentment. His thoughts wandered off to the first time they first met, the first confession, the first date, their first time and…

"Kyoya…Kyoya?" Tsuna's gentle voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes my dear? Are you done choosing?"

Tsuna nodded and then shook his head. "I couldn't decide between this two pairs of shoes." He held both up for Hibari to see.

"Why don't you just buy them both, since it is confirmed that we are having twins, you can just buy the two together." Hibari smiled as he ruffled Tsuna's messy hair.

"But I don't want to…" Tsuna pouted. "I want the twins to wear matching clothes!" He said stubbornly.

Hibari sighed again, sometimes Tsuna can be so cute and strange.

"Kyoya, help me to choose…" Tsuna said. Hibari opened his mouth to protest but Tsuna gave him teary-eyed face and Hibari immediately made a choice.

"This pair then." He pointed to a random pair.

"Okay!" Tsuna smiled and went to the nearest sales assistant and asked for two pairs. While Hibari went to the counter to pay.

Tsuna watched Hibari with the corner of his eyes and let out a heart-felt smile. Though he knew that as much as Hibari loves him and their children, shopping is still an unbearable chore for him. He was really grateful that Hibari stayed on and waited for him. He placed his hand on his abdomen and stroke gently.

"Daddy and Mummy loves you." He whispered to his unborn children.

* * *

><p>Tsuna opened his eyes and took in the sight around him. He groaned as he felt a huge headache. A few seconds later, the pain subsided and he realized that he was in the hospital.<p>

"Why was I here?" He tried to recall the events that happened before.

Then a sharp pain pierces through his chest and great pain welled up within him. Slowly, the images of the memories flowed back to his mind. Wet hot tears left a wet trail as they flowed down his pale cheeks. He whimpered softly and his throat closed tight.

The door to the ward opened and on instinct, Tsuna quickly wiped his tears away "Tsuna…" Hibari called out uncertainly. Tsuna turned his head to the side, attempting to shut himself off from the reality. Seeing Hibari now hurts him more.

_Maybe…if I don't feel anything, I will not feel hurt._

_Maybe…if I don't feel anything, everything will be alright._

"Tsuna…" Hibari went to the side of Tsuna's bed. Tsuna kept his eyes closed tight, not acknowledging Hibari. A flash of hurt appeared in his grey eyes, and he swallowed forcefully.

"Tsuna…Please…" Hibari reached out to touch Tsuna's cheeks, but

_"Don't touch me!"_

And Hibari withdrew his hand.

"Tsuna…I know I hurt you." Hibari felt his voice quivering slightly and force himself to speak coherently. "Please believe me, I never thought of hurting you. You are precious to me. Tsuna…Trust me…" By the time Hibari finished with his 'speech', he was already on the verge of tears. It took all of his pride not to let them flow.

Tsuna made no movements and he laid still on the bed. But he thought that for a point of time, Tsuna did tensed up, but this was quickly dismissed. Hibari wanted to punch himself then. He was hurt and upset that the brunette ignored him, but he know that this was his fault. So, he only sat by Tsuna and watched him.

Tsuna on the other hand, was trying very hard not to cry out. He knew that he was shaking but forced himself to keep still. He heard every single word that Hibari had said, and that made him even sadder. The pain in his chest just refuses to go away. A part of him wanted to lash out at Hibari, demand answers and reasons. But a part of him only wishes for him to leave.

They both stood there and let themselves be indulge in sorrow.

While their hearts wept silently and painfully.

* * *

><p>So…how was it?<p>

Read and Review! ^^ Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys! I'm back! I'm so so so so sorry for the late update!

I am kept really busy with my studies. Studies are my top priority and this year is an important year for me. This year practically decides my fate, and I wish to get the best results. So, please bear with me. I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Thanks.

Oh, and my writing style and ideas would be a bit weird. Because ideas don't flow freely now, everytime I try to think, my mind wanders off to maths formulas and science theories. In fact, I was so lost that I typed Kyoya as Alaude. So, it was all 'Alaude' throughout my story instead of it being 'Kyoya'. Thankfully, I realized…

* * *

><p>The door opened with a clicked and the door knob was turned. Pushing the door opened, the person stepped in. He closed the door behind him and felt for the light switch. The lights were on in an instant and the person dragged himself to the couch and slumped down. He threw the keys weakly on the coffee table, and the keys made contact with the table, producing a sound that was too loud in the silent apartment.<p>

The person rubbed his temples and rested his throbbing head. Hibari Kyoya just came back from the hospital, after staying there for nearly 7 hours. All he did there was to stay by Tsuna and wait. But the brunette never faced him or acknowledge him. He only slept. But Hibari couldn't blame him, but Tsuna's actions were really scaring him. Truthfully speaking, he can handle an angry Tsuna, a crying Tsuna. But he can never handle this Tsuna. The Tsuna now was different and strange which worried the skylark more.

**At the hospital a while ago…**

"Kyoya." Hibari looked up and then got up immediately, facing the blonde in front of him.

"Giotto-san." Hibari bowed slightly to the older man.

"It's a good thing that you informed me. I was so worried." Giotto said to the skylark.

"I'm sorry, I failed to protect him." Hibari lowered his head, his tone and expression indicated remorse.

"It's not your fault. I'm not blaming you for anything." Giotto patted on his shoulder "What happened?" He then asked, while Hibari stiffed slightly "What happened between you and Tsuna?"

"We…had…a fight." Hibari said carefully, while he ignored the hurt and sadness within him.

"That's unusual. Is Tsuna being unreasonable again?" Giotto knows fully well how much Hibari cherished and loved the brunette. If they did fight, it would most probably be Tsuna's fault. Afterall, when it comes to Tsuna, the skylark was willing to let down his pride, and do anything for him.

"No, its not Tsuna, it's me. I…did something to make him angry." Hibari clarified.

"I see…Well, Tsuna is pregnant. So, no matter what he did, please try to understand." Giotto nodded understandingly.

"I will. Thank you Giotto-san."

"Tsuna is sleeping. You look really tired, and you already accompany him for a long time. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"No, it's okay, Giotto-san. I'm not tired. I want to stay here…" Hibari protested almost immediately.

"No way."Giotto replied with a stern tone "You look like you are gonna drop anytime. It's best if you go home now." He then soften his tone "Don't worry, I will be here to look after Tsuna." He assured the still worried skylark.

"Alright then. Thank You, Giotto-san." Hibari knows better than to argue with Tsuna's older brother. He knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against him, so it is better to go with his idea. And, Hibari was feeling really tired anyway. Not only that, he needed time to think through and sort out this situation. He couldn't hold it for long.

And heeding Giotto's advice, Hibari made his way and went home. Judging by the way Giotto was, Tsuna had not told him anything. That's good for him.

"I don't want him to stop me from seeing Tsuna." He thought to himself.

"Argg…I should take a bath." And he proceeded to the bathroom.

He removed his clothes and relaxed himself in the bath tub.

His thoughts wandered off…

**When had this started?...**

_The first time he saw Sawada Tsunayoshi was 5 years ago…_

_5 years ago, he was 16 years old. And Tsuna was 15._

_They went to the same high school- Namimori Private Boys High_

They first met…Or he should say..Hibari first saw Tsuna on the orientation day (first day of school).

That day…

"Kyo-san, all the arrangements to welcome the first-years had been arranged." His left-hand man, and also the second-in-command, Kusakabe Tetsuya reported to him.

"Alright. Continue to observe and supervise. Make sure that no one is here to cause any trouble." Hibari replied as he observed numerous cars turning into the school campus, and the students getting down.

"Yes, Kyo-san." Kusakabe bowed politely.

"And look through the list of students, make sure no one is using any fake identities to get into the school." Hibari reminded the other teen. In the past years, there are incidents in which there are people who tried to get into the school using different means. However, they were stopped by the disciplinary committee.

"Please stop right there." A loud voice spoke. The voice brought Hibari's and Kusakabe's attention to whatever that triggered it.

"Is there something wrong?" Another voice spoke. The voice was somewhat high-pitched, and warming. In short, this voice brought a very beautiful ring to the ears and is strangely calming. However, the voice sounded like a female's. Hibari got a clear view of the owner of the voice. Unusually pale white skin with a healthy glow, soft cherry lips, rosy cheeks, a silm figure that every girl would die for and beautiful big caramel eyes… All these features added on to the owner's charm.

"What is a girl doing here?" Kusakabe muttered. Hibari shared the same thought as him.

"Please leave the campus right now." The voice belonged to one of the underling of the discipline committee.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! HOW CAN YOU BE SO RUDE TO THE JUUDIAME!" A teen with silver hair and green eyes shouted at the underling.

"Hayato, don't." The 'caramel eyes' stopped his friend "May I ask why?" he directed his attention to the underling.

"This is a private school…" The underling said while the other person nodded "for boys…" The 'caramel eyes' nodded again to urge the underling to continue "a young lady like you shouldn't be here…" he finished.

An awkward silence followed…

The person nodded knowingly and then let out a smile. That smile managed to seduce that underling and the people watching them. They blushed and some of them had nose bleeds. Even Hibari himself was captivated by the smile.

The person didn't speak, but the sliver-head spoke for him "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY YOU BASTARD? THAT THE JUUDIAME IS A FREAKING WOMAN?"

"Maa maa, relax Haya-chan. I'm sure that guy doesn't mean it that way." Another person with a cheerful feel spoke.

"Kusakabe." Hibari could not take it any longer.

"Yes, Kyo-san?"

"Go check out the situation." He instructed and Kusakabe quickly went over.

"That's right Hayato." The 'Caramel eyes' said while he tried to calm the silver-head down "I'm sorry for scaring you like that. My friend can be a little hot-tempered. But I don't really get what you mean."

"Ahh…I…" The underling tried to explain.

"Mochida." Kusakabe called out, and the four of them turned to him.

"Kusakabe-san."

"Mochida, leave this matter to me, go to the staff office and see if there is any assistance needed." He commanded.

"Yes." The underling anwered and practically ran away, but not before taking another lustful look at 'caramel eyes'.

"I apologize for the rudeness." Kusakabe said apologetically.

"It's okay. I…"

"How can it be okay when that guy just called you a woman?" Sliver-head said angrily as he glared at Kusakabe.

"He called Tsuna a young lady." 'cheerful feel' said.

"Shut up! That's not the point here!" Sliver-head shouted at him

"Hayato, Takeshi." 'Caremel eyes' called his friends, his voice contain hints of anger, and at that, the two of them kept quiet. "I'm so sorry for the possible confusion. But there has to be a mistake. I am indeed a registered student of this school."

"Let me check." Kusakabe took out a file and began flipping through the pages. "Your name please."

"Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Kusakabe muttered as he searched for the student profile. "Ah! Here it is!" He pointed to the profile and showed it to Tsuna and his friends. Tsuna nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience caused by a misunderstanding, Sawada-san."

"It's okay. It's not like such things never happen to me, not the first time anyway."

"YOU BETTER MAKE SURE THAT THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"Yes, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you for your help." Tsuna thanked Kusakabe "Let's go in now…" He said to his friends

And the trio left. Kusatabe heaved a sigh of relief and went back to Hibari.

"The matter is solved, Kyo-san."

"Good Job, I will not tolerate any misconduct in Namimori."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…What an interesting person." Hibari thought to himself as he watched the three of them walked off.

* * *

><p>If you are in this school, aka Namimori Private Boys High, you must be one of the two types of person.<p>

One, rich. The fees for this school is no by cheap. It is in fact really expensive. The fees of one month can be equals to one's two year salary from a middle-income group.

Gokudera Hayato definitely fits the bill. He is the heir to the great "Tempesta" corporation. His family business actually allows them to fall into the category of 'top ten richest in the world'. They are both rich and influential, not forgetting powerful… It seems like he is not only rich, but is also somewhat a genius. Outstanding results in mathematics.

Two, exceptionally talented. The school offers scholarship and sponsored fees for those who aren't that wealthy but are really talented.

Yamamoto Takeshi. Came from a middle-income family, father owns a sushi store. Results are average. But shows exceptional talent in sports, especially in baseball.

He had successfully identified the other two as "Yamamoto Takeshi" and "Gokudera Hayato". Hibari was randomly looking through the students profiles. But he was spending time looking at the profiles of the three students that caused a commotion just now.

There are people who are both types however, like for example, Hibari Kyoya himself.

"and…that Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Younger and only brother of Sawada Giotto, who is the current head of the 'Vongola'. Definitely richer and more influential than "Tempesta". Brilliantly outstanding results, showed exceptional talent in anything and everything.

_Hmm…This year is definitely going to be interesting, especially with this boy around…_

Hibari thought to himself as he took a good long look at Tsuna's profile photo...

* * *

><p>I guess it is pretty obvious…I'm doing a flashback. Sorry if I did a bad job.<p>

Well, that's all for now! I'm ending it here. Till next time!

Read and Review! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! My mid-years are finally over and i can now update my stories! Sorry for keeping you waiting!

**Those waiting for my other story "The Beginning and Ending of the Tri-Nii-Sette War", I'm sorry, but you guys will have to wait a while longer! But I promised to update ASAP!**

Here's the 5th chapter, Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi heard the door knob turned and the door pushed opened. Lying on the hospital bed with his back facing the door, he made no intention to acknowledge the visitor.<p>

"Tsuna…" His older brother, Sawada Giotto called.

Tsuna laid still on the bed and shut his eyes.

"Tsuna…" He heard his older brother called out again, and felt his brother approaching him.

"Will you please have something?" Giotto sighed. Tsuna had not eaten anything since he woke up.

"Tsuna, I don't know what happened between you and Kyoya, but that's not a reason for you to starve yourself." Giotto said sternly "It's fine if you don't want to eat." He paused "But think of the babies. They have to eat too…"

_The babies…_

The two words seemed to have a miraculous effect on the brunette. For Tsuna turned and raised himself up on the bed. For the first time, Giotto managed to get a clear look at Tsuna, and he was shock at the state at which his beloved brother was in. His brother was dead pale, and he looked really tired. His eyes were hollow and cold. Giotto had never see Tsuna like this. What had exactly happened?

"Here, eat this." Giotto handed Tsuna's food over to the brunette. Tsuna muttered his thanks and slowly started to eat. Giotto stayed beside him and watched his little brother. Throughout the whole time he was eating, Tsuna said nothing. As much as Giotto wanted to know what had happened, he decided against that. Tsuna was in a bad state, he shouldn't stress him any further. And when he finished eating, Tsuna lay down again. Giotto felt really useless then. There was nothing he could do to protect his brother.

Giotto had to leave because visiting hours are over. His brother was obviously reluctant to leave, but Tsuna managed to convince him otherwise. But he promised to come visit Tsuna first thing tomorrow. And his brother left, the hospital ward was silent once more, Tsuna laid awake, unable to fall asleep.

_Why?_

Tsuna felt himself crying again. "No! I can't cry again. I have to stay strong. The babies need me."

Stroking his abdomen, he let his thoughts wandered off. To the first time he met Hibari Kyoya…

**FLASHBACK-5 YEARS AGO**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was _pissed_. Very pissed.

"Hey, what is cutie like you doing here at this time of the night?" A hooligan snickered as he circled around Tsuna and his eyes roaming all over Tsuna's body. Tsuna was disgusted by his actions and as much as he wanted to deliver a blow to his stomach, he managed to control himself.

He was hungry as he was studying till midnight, and decided to take a trip down to the convenience store to buy some food. However, he didn't manage to do so, and found himself caught in this sticky situation. He blamed himself for not paying attention and let a group of hooligans to follow him and eventually had him cornered.

"Just ignore him…" He chanted these words in his mind, and felt himself getting calmer.

"It is especially dangerous for a sexy chick like you to be on the streets." Tsuna felt the hooligan's eyes on his butt. While his companions laughed. As usual, people mistook him for a girl again.

"Perverts. " Tsuna thought to himself. Tsuna bit his tongue to prevent him to say inappropriate words that might anger those hooligans. Not that Tsuna is a weak damsel in distress, he can easily defeat the hooligans in 1 minute. However, He did not want this to end up badly. He hoped that the hooligans will finally get bored of him and would leave him alone. Tsuna tried to ignore all the lewd whisperings and gestures.

However, they had simply gone too far. For one of them actually reached his hands out and grabbed Tsuna's butt. "HIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked in shock. The hooligans enjoyed the reaction from Tsuna.

"THAT'S IT!" Tsuna could not take it any longer. He turned around and glared at the attacker. His fists clenched, ready to break his jaw and twist his head off.

"Hmmm…for a thin frame of yours, you have all the right curves." The attacker commented while he reached out his hand to grab Tsuna's butt again. This time, Tsuna immediately slapped his hands away.

"And the sinful voice of yours when you scream…Ahhh…music to my ears…" Another hooligan added on, his eyes blown with lust.

"Let's hear you make more noises…Shall we?" A hooligan signaled to his companions, and they immediately closed in on Tsuna, ready to jump on him.

Tsuna's intuition is screaming him to escape now. So, Tsuna raised his knee and hit the 'bull-eye' at the lower region of a hooligan. He yelped in pain and Tsuna took this opportunity to push him away, clearing his escape route. Tsuna ran as fast as he could, but the hooligans were quick and in no time, had Tsuna cornered again. This time, two of the hooligans pushed Tsuna to the wall. Tsuna's head was impacted with the wall, and he shouted in pain. The hooligans acted fast, and slammed his hands above his head, preventing Tsuna to use his hands.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Tsuna cursed as he struggled get free. His head was throbbing and it was getting really dizzy. The last thing he wanted was to pass out and let the hooligans do whatever they want to him. Though they will soon find out that the 'sexy chick' that they were chasing after is actually a boy, it is unlikely that they would let Tsuna off that easily. "Shit!" He couldn't exert any force to break free.

"That was really stupid of you, to even think of trying to escape from us." The leader of the hooligans said as he cupped Tsuna's face. "I think you need to be taught a lesson." His hands moved to the bottom of his shirt. Tsuna shut his eyes and waited for the dreadful moment to come. But…it never did.

Tsuna felt the strong grips on his hands disappearing and he slowly opened his eyes. The sight shocked him to no end. The hooligans that were cornering him just seconds ago were all flat on the floor. They were all badly bruised and beaten up, and definitely looked like they were in pain.

"HIEEE? How did…Why…What…Who…" He crooked his head in confusion.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" He heard an unfamiliar voice called him. Tsuna quickly faced the owner of the voice and

"Hibari Kyoya?" He unconsciously addressed the skylark by his full name. On the first day of school, he had already heard of the infamous Hibari Kyoya, the second year student, who is also the head of the school discipline committee. He was rumored to be cold and ruthless, a monster and a sadist. He had heard many other negative comments about said guy. However, even though he had attended the school for three months, Tsunua had never actually met him before. Tsuna knew how Hibari looked like from the secretly taken photos. It is also said that though he was scary, his family was very wealthy and Hibari himself was also blessed with astounding good looks and remarkably excellent results. Today, he finally got a chance to meet him, and he had to admit, the part about him with astounding good looks was really true. 'Wait! What am I thinking?' Tsuna blushed at his own thoughts. Did he just thought of Hibari as handsome? But he was then puzzled by why Hibari knew who he was when they have never met before.

"Herbivore…" Tsuna's ears perked up "Don't ever wander in the streets alone at night again." Hibari said monotonously.

"Is he trying to give me advice? Wait! In the first place, shouldn't I be wondering why Hibari was here?" Tsuna thought. That's right! The one who saved him from the hooligans must be Hibari. That makes him 'Tsuna's knight in shining armor'. Tsuna decided that he had to express his gratitude.

"Ano*…Hibari-senpai…" Tsuna struggled with his words. Somehow, he was unsure about how to address the older man. And he settled for 'senpai'. "Thanks for saving me." He made eye-contact with Hibari, showing him how sincere he was.

For a split second, Hibari seemed to be caught off-guard, but was immediately replaced with a cold expression. "Those who disrupt the peace of Namimori must be punished." He said simply. Tsuna did not really get Hibari's reply, but then realized that that must be his way of saying 'you're welcome'. Tsuna smiled at the skylark warmly. Hibari said nothing more, but only turned and left.

"What a handsome guy…" Tsuna mumbled to himself.

"No! Bad Tsuna! You meant to say what a strange guy!" Tsuna quickly clarified, as he mentally slapped himself, but a huge blush was obvious on his face.

Tsuna heeded Hibari's advice and went home. The way home was peaceful and he did not encounter any trouble again. And that night, Tsuna had trouble falling asleep as his mind was fully occupied by a certain prefect.

* * *

><p>Tsuna jolted awake. When had he fallen asleep? He had dreamt of his first encounter with Hibari. That was the beginning of their relationship. That time was when he first started having feelings for the skylark. The dream would be a pleasant one if Hibari had not…<p>

Tsuna shook his head.

_If he had not gone to the convenience store that night…_

_If he had not met that group of hooligans…_

_If he had put up a stronger fight against the hooligans…_

_Will the two of them still meet…?_

* * *

><p>Well...How was it?<p>

Reviews are much appreciated! :) Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings! I'm back with my newest update! ^^

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own this fanfic!

Enjoy!

**REWRITTEN: 24/8/2013**

**I made major changes to this chapter. The change is at the bottom parts of the story. The adjusted changes start from this sentence onwards "Anyway, he shouldn't be concerning himself with his brother's relationship now. His main focus should be on his work." **

**Yup! The below parts are really different since I added in details and clarified some stuff. You are strongly urged to read this part.**

**I already bold the sentence so you can just read from there.**

* * *

><p>"Tsunayoshi-kun, you look much better today. If this continues, you can be discharged in two days. Try to get ample rest and good nutrition. The babies need all the nutrients they can get for their growth." Doctor Ayame informed Tsuna and Giotto, and then left the room, leaving the brothers alone.<p>

"Did you hear that, Tsuna? That's great!" Giotto beamed at his little brother.

"Yah…" Tsuna replied, and tried to smile, ending up with a forceful one.

Giotto looked at Tsuna with worry. He was about to speak when his phone rang. After answering the call, he was informed that there was an emergency, and he had to go back to the office. So, with quick apologies, promises to visit later, Giotto was driven back to the office by his chauffer. He sat comfortably in the limo and recollected his thoughts.

What happened between his little brother and Kyoya was worrying. His brother had been like this since day one. He wasn't exactly sure of what happened between the two. Maybe they are just having one of their usual couple tiffs, and Giotto presumed that they will make up eventually. However, it seemed like it was not going to happen anytime soon. Whatever happened must be really grave. It had been five days since Tsuna was admitted to the hospital. And it had been five days since the two actually met each other. Kyoya did come by to see Tsuna, but it was only when the brunette was asleep. He had never done this before, it seemed like Kyoya is deliberately avoiding Tsuna. Whatever it was, he had no say in his brother's relationship. He could only pray that they make up before their _wedding_.

Their wedding….Which will take place at approximately a month later.

Actually, Giotto had never planned to marry off his little brother this soon. He was hoping that they would get married at a later time, like when they are at their mid-twenties. Truthfully speaking, Giotto can't bear to be apart from Tsuna. It had been only the two of them living together ever since their parents passed away. Their parents were unfortunately involved in a horrible car crash. They died, leaving the young Giotto and baby Tsuna. That time, Giotto was only 15, Tsuna barely 1. But Giotto was forced to grow up, forced to take up responsibilities that weren't meant for his age. He was 15. The prime age for playing, partying, and falling in love. But Giotto had to abandon all these to take care of Tsuna and most importantly, the company that had been passed down his family for generations, Vongola Corp. It was hard when he first started managing the business. He had little clue to what and how Vongola operated. And when he first took over Vongola as head, he was met with out-front criticism, and some employees, especially those who served Vongola for long time, openly rebelled under his control. It was a total chaos. However, he knew he had to stand strong. For Tsuna and himself. He must not let Vongola fall. So, with great determination and resolve, and of course, help from other people, he managed to work up his way to success, and eventually, created the Vongola that was known, today.

For Giotto, taking care of Tsuna was a fun chore. Baby Tsuna was clingy, whinny and an automatic crying machine. The most taxing part of taking care of Baby Tsuna would be part of coaxing him to sleep. Baby Tsuna, for some reason, hates to sleep. And there was absolutely no way of getting him to sleep. Giotto had tried all methods known to coax him to sleep, they all failed. Once, Giotto had even thought of using sleeping pills to force Baby Tsuna to sleep, of course he never done that. Eventually, he found a way to solve this problem. He sang. That did the trick, in no time, Baby Tsuna was snoring softly in his arms. The fact that Giotto could sing, was surprising. No one actually knew that he could sing. Not only that, he could sing beautifully. This was Giotto's secret talent. Who would have thought that this secret talent was the answer to his problem? Anyways, from then on, Giotto and Baby Tsuna were able to get some sleep.

As Tsuna grow up…something became more prominent. Tsuna was BEAUTIFUL. He was beautiful, in a non-manly way. He never developed any muscles, though he was actively involved in sports and he also learnt fighting. He also did not grow to the boy's height, in fact, he had the build similar to a girl's. His skin, hair, and facial features added on to his charm and made him look like a girl even more. There were countless instances where Tsuna was misunderstood as a girl.

Not only that, even Giotto's friends who had met Tsuna multiple times misunderstood Tsuna as a girl.

For instance, Lampo.

"Giotto, are you sure that Tsuna is not a girl?"

"Yes, I am sure, Lampo."

"But Tsuna looks so much like a girl!"

"For the hundredth time, I assure you that Sawada Tsunayoshi is 100%, a MALE!"

Even after Giotto clarified this for many times, Lampo is still suspicious of Tsuna's gender.

For instance, Asari.

"Asari, I appreciate that you took the trouble to buy a present for Tsuna during your trip to France. But… Why the hell did you buy a doll?"

Asari only smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

For instance, Daemon.

"Daemon?"

"Yes, Giotto?"

"What do you think you are doing with my little brother?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Then why is your hand on my brother's pants?"

"Oh? This? I am checking if Tsu-kun is really a male down there…"

"Oh…I see…" Giotto smirked and then…beat the living daylights out of him.

For instance, Kyoko and Haru

"I am really honored that you asked my brother to model for you latest fashion designs…but…seriously?" Giotto raised his eyebrows as he watched his little brother being twirl around like a little princess.

"But, you can't deny that Tsu-chan looks really cute in that princess outfit." The two girls say at the same time, with a strange glint in their eyes.

Giotto thought that Tsuna will grow out of this and become manlier. However, he only grow to become more feminine. And attracted more perverts and suitors…

Giotto let out a smile as he recalled the past events. But the smile quickly turned to a frown. Their grand wedding is in one month. If they were still in their cold war, they might as well just call off the wedding. But then, Tsuna's stomach will be obvious soon. That was why both families were so rushed in preparing the wedding. If not for his nephews/nieces (They still don't know the sexuality yet. Because Tsuna insisted not to check. For some reason, Tsuna wants to be surprised. And Hibari just went along with Tsuna's idea. ), Giotto would never let the two marry this soon.

**Anyway, he shouldn't be concerning himself with his brother's relationship now. His main focus should be on his work.** Few hours from now, he will be meeting the other Hibari for a business proposal, and if the discussion turns out fine, there will be contract signed for business collaboration between the two most influential companies in the world. Of course, the other Hibari actually refers to Kyoya's older brother, Hibari Alaude, who also happened to be the CEO of Nuvola Corp.

Giotto had to be extra alert when interacting with Alaude. Like his father, Alaude was a shrewd business man who will go all lengths to get what he wants. Alaude was extremely talented in managing the Nuvola Corp and witty in his decisions. Even though the two companies had collaborated several times while Giotto was in power, there was a need for the blond to be careful with the contract and project details. Not that Giotto was doubtful of Alaude or that Alaude would deliberately cheat him, it never pays to keep a keen eye.

Dealing with than stoic man's calculative measures was one thing. But dealing with his _accidental _sexual advances was another. Giotto signed at the thought. The anti-social blood runs in the HIbari family and hence whenever they were talking business, there were only the two CEOs in conference room. This allowed Alaude ample chances to take advantage of the dense blond.

Deliberately sitting very close to Giotto, while there were obviously plenty of empty seats around.

Hands_ accidentally_ brushing Giotto's thighs, and then claiming that his hand slipped… He repeated that excuse for 1827 times, Giotto counted.

Unintentionally tripping Giotto so that he will land on Alaude's lap. And rubbing in that Giotto must really be attracted to him, since he was falling over his heals. When Giotto blushed and tried to get up, Alaude would cage the blond with his arms, giving a reason that he liked this position better. Liar, Giotto had once countered. Alaude's favourite position had to be 69 position. But that smart-ass only smirked wider and countered back " iie, my favourite position happened to involve you on your hands and knees begging, while my big cock was buried inside your tight ass and thrusting into your tight walls." And that was exactly what the two had done afterwards.

Those attempts are only a few of the millions. Nevertheless, even though Giotto had established that the Nuvola CEO was a big pervert for him (but mostly his ass), he had to acknowledge his way of running the company. A few years back, rumours were flying around, claiming that Nuvola was facing financial difficulty and would be bankrupt soon. But somehow, Alaude managed to turn the situation around, and what contributed to that was Alaude's abilities and investment from Vongola. At that time, Giotto certainly wasn't interested in Alaude's plans. But he was convinced after seeing Alaude's proposal and chose to invest in Nuvola. _Of course, other factors play a part in Giotto's decisions. _Whatever that happened then was over, the present situation was more important.

He just hoped that everything would work out between the two love birds.

* * *

><p><strong>REWRITTEN: 248/2013**

**A/N (24/8/2013): The changes is somewhat dedicated to AlaudeGiotto Fans. Also, I hinted the reason for Tsuna and Hibari's fight about the betrayal. That issue mentioned in this chapter is actually the main reason for their argument. Of course, if you followed my later chapters, I had explained that Hibari was using Tsuna to help Nuvola overcome the bankruptcy, which is at Chapter 7, the confrontation between HibaTsu. Do feel free to PM or leave a review for the changes.**

How was it? Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**EDITED: 24/9/2013**

**A/N: HERRO EVERYBODY! I have edited this chapter. I deleted some parts of the chapter; namely the scene at Hibari's apartment. Instead, I allowed all the events to happen in the hospital. Note that Tsuna was not 'out' of the hospital yet. If you choose to skip this EDITED CHAPTER, there will be no confusion as to the plot development. ****But it's important to note that the events take place in the hospital!**

**Disclaimer: Characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! DOES NOT belong to me, but to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Giotto couldn't take it anymore. The fight between his little brother and his fiancé had been going on for far too long. And he had enough, staying by the side lines, hoping that the two will eventually resolve their differences and make up. If they are going to be like that, one avoiding the other, the other being so depressed and stuff, Giotto HAD no choice but to interfere.<p>

So, without the consent from any of the two, he arranged a meeting for them, hoping that when they do meet, they can talk it through. That seemed like a good plan…if only….

Giotto never knew that he would get more than what he bargained for…

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya drove at a speed that far exceeded the speed limit. He had long forgotten about the ridiculous driving limit imposed on him. All that's in his mind was only Tsuna. Giotto had called him a while ago, informing that Tsuna's condition had suddenly turned for the worst, and Hibari had to be there for his lover. Of course, after that phone call, Hibari had immediately got on his car and now currently driving at an inhumane speed towards the hospital. The thought of something bad happening to his beloved and babies feared him to no end. His stomach churned at that idea. Nothing must happen to them. He hadn't got the chance to apologize to Tsuna. He hadn't got the chance to make up to him. He hadn't got a chance to tell Tsuna that he really love him. His babies, his unborn kids that are the innocent parties involved in the whole ordeal. The babies, belonging to Tsuna and him, are supposed to be the evidence of their love, the product of their love. They were so young, not even born yet, they should have this chance to grow...a chance to see this beautiful world. A chance to love...<p>

"Stop this thinking, Hibari Kyoya. Nothing will happen to them. Nothing. Even if there is anything threatening them, you will eliminate them and wipe them off the surface of earth." He mentally assured himself.

Unknowingly, he drove faster and faster...

**MEANWHILE in the HOSPITAL**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was packing his stuff and preparing to be discharged. When he put the last article into his bag, he sat on the bed and waited for his brother to pick him up.

"Tsuna!' the door barged opened, and an all too familiar voice called out his name. Tsuna stopped and stilled. A familiar coldness crept up his spine, all of a sudden, his tongue was tied. He forced his rigid body to turn, to face the man whom he loved with all his life...but had hurt him the most.

The two faced each other. An awkward silent stretch and the atmosphere became heavy to breathe. It was obvious that Kyoya was uncomfortable and in shock of this sudden development. It was visible that he wanted to just pull the door open and run. But he didn't. He knew he had to face Tsuna someday. He couldn't avoid his lover forever. Plus, they are getting married soon, provided that's if Tsuna is still willing to marry him. After hurting him that badly, he wouldn't be surprised if Tsuna refused to marry him. He didn't even know if the babies will be called a 'Hibari' Whatever it is, that's not the important thing now. He has to explain to Tsuna. Reaffirm him. Apologize...

Hibari managed to pluck up his courage, clearing his throat, he spoke "You are packing your stuff, are you discharged?" (_Of course he is, dumb ass, what else could it be?_)

"Yes..." Tsuna said quietly, avoiding direct eye-contact with Hibari.

"Will someone be here to get you?" Hibari yet asked another very obvious question.

"Yes. Gio-nii will be drving me home." And at that exact moment, his phone rang. Somehow both were grateful for this interruption.

"Gio-nii? I finished packing. Huh? Oh… No! It's okay...relax, I can go home by myself. Sure, goodbye!' And the call ended.

"Well, what did Giotto-san said? Will he still be coming to pick you up?" Hibari asked the younger lover.

"Yes..." Tsuna croaked, he cleared his throat awkwardly "But he said he will be late and asked me to wait a little while longer."

Hibari only nodded at that and the uncomfortable silence once again befall them.

"Tsuna." Hibari broke the silence, startling his pregnant fiancé "We-" Hibari hesitated "need to talk."

The new development was viewed as a chance for the two to clear things up.

For a moment, Tsuna appeared to be caught in surprise.

"No!" Tsuna refused instantly, and a bit too eagerly. Upon realising what he had just said, Tsuna seal his mouth in split second. Now that he had accidentally blurt out his thoughts, another uncomfortable silence descend upon the two while each tried to think of ways that might salvage this 'unpleasant' scenario. It was Hibari who eventually caved in and took the first step.

"Tsuna, we have to talk." Hibari reasoned, hoping that his younger lover would understand the importance of resolving their issues.

"Alright..." After little consideration, Tsuna conceded. Agreeing with the skylark that they indeed need to 'discuss' their relationship.

After reaching an agreement, Hibari seated himself at the couch while Tsuna sat on the hospital bed, both directly facing each other.

"I am sorry." Hibari broke the silence, he 'bitter-laughed' inwardly realising that they had been doing that (the slience) for quite a few times. Tsuna tensed, the three words are said readily for so many times that the meaning is long gone. To Tsuna, the three words are simply words that held nothing.

"I didn't mean to hurt you...I..." Hibari continued.

"Stop." Tsuna tighten his grip on the hem of his shirt. "Stop this. I don't want to hear your apologies. Or your excuses for your actions. I had heard enough."

"Tsuna..."

"What do you expect me to do, Kyoya? After finding out the truth, what do you expect me to do? Forgive you? Forget that this had happened and continue with our life, while acting like we are totally in love with each other? I can't, Kyoya. I can't... I cannot just forgive and forget." Tsuna shook his head, tears already forming around his caramel orbs.

"I never expect you to forgive me, and forget. I just want you to understand. I never wished to hurt you intentionally. I had my reasons..." Hibari tried to reason but was again interrupted.

"Your Reasons? Well, what could possibly be your great reason? Well, I know! It's all for the sake of the great Nuvola Corporation eh?"

"That time when you tried to get closer to me, was the time which your family's company was facing a crisis. There could be a possibility of bankruptcy and law suits against the company. In desperate, you got near me. Make me trust you, and then love you. By doing so, you convinced me to get my brother invest in your company, saving the company and the Hibari family. And all of you succeeded, what you never expect was that I got pregnant. Therefore, you might as well marry me, since I am one of the heirs to the Vongola, and with such great financial powers, marriage between the two families will be beneficial." Tsuna was shouting by now, his voice full of sarcasm and betrayal.

Hibari stood silent. What his lover said was both true and not true. It's true that he got near to Tsuna with the intention of saving his family's company. But that wasn't Hibari's sole intention. He has fallen in love with the cute and innocent brunette, long before he tried getting closer to him. All this while, he treated Tsuna with love and warmth. He protected and cared for Tsuna. He made sure that his love doesn't get hurt, doesn't get preyed on by bullies and perverts, and that he got whatever he wants. Hibari Kyoya, the most-feared man of Namimori, and probably the whole world, will do anything and everything for his love, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"I'm wrong for everything I've done. But if you are in my position, wouldn't you have done the same thing? Wouldn't you have done the same to save Vongola? Wouldn't you have gone all out to save your family's company?"

"I can't deny that, for I will. But does your 'going all out' involves toying with my feelings?"

"No! Tsuna, I love you too. Don't you get it?"

"STOP IT! Stop saying that you love me when you obviously don't!" Tsuna screamed, his hands clutching on to his head "Please…I'm begging you…stop it…stop hurting me! I can't take it anymore…it hurts…it hurts…"

"Tsuna! Please just believe me! Can't you feel it?" Hibari is about to lose all of his sanity.

"Stop it! What rights do you have to say you love me? What rights do you have to ask me to believe you? What rights do you have to hurt me like that?"

"Tsuna…"

"Kyoya…here…" Tsuna points to his heart "hurts…Please make it stop…"

"Tsuna…I…" Hibari was about to comfort Tsuna when the door was suddenly forcefully knocked down. And as the broken door fell, it revealed a certain blonde by the name Sawada Giotto.

* * *

><p><strong>EDITED: 249/2013**

**Leave a review or PM me to share your thoughts of the edits! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**EDITED: 24/9/2013**

**A/N: EVERYBODY! MAJOR changes in this chapter. You are STRONGLY advised to re-read this newly EDITED!CHAPTER 8. I promised the edited version would be much better than the previous.**

**Disclaimer: Characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! DOES NOT belong to me, but to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Frankly, Giotto had no idea what his 'brilliant plan' will lead to. Even before he stepped into his little brother's ward, he was still jumping and celebrating over his ingenious solution which will allow the love birds to make up. He rolled up the sleeve of his suit and checked the time on his sliver Rolex watch; 2:45PM, it read. His last phone call with Tsuna ended at about 12PM, the two should had ample time to sort out their whatever differences and then make up with lots of wet kisses, apologetic tears with an overly flowery and shoujo-ish background and shiny bubbles to top up with.<p>

**GIOTTO-SAMA's IMAGINATION:**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hibari: Tsuna baby! I'm so sorry for fighting with you!

Tsuna: No, Kyoya honey, it's my fault! I shouldn't be so stubborn! Please forgive me! *cue waterfall tears*

Hibari: I should be the one saying that sugar pie! *cue Hibari clasping on to Tsuna's hands*

Tsuna: Oh my Kyoya! How lucky am I to have such a loving husband like you!

Hibari: Oh Tsuna! You always say such lovely things about me!

Tsuna: Kyoya!

Hibari: Tsuna!

*Cue dramatic hugs and over flowing tears*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should probably get in there now!" Giotto chuckled as he thought of that image and then inwardly congratulated himself for being so brilliant, as usual. He was so excited that he was skipping the whole way from his limo to the entrance of the hospital and then to the lift and finally the door of Tsuna's ward. Giotto ignored or rather was oblivious of the stares from the other people about his more than unusual behaviour. He also wisely filtered out the conversation between two nurses which involved working pressure, finally gone insane, poor guy and cute ass. But at the last two words, Giotto did turned sideways to the mirror and looked at his own butt, unable to understand which part of it was 'cute'.

He shrugged and collected his thoughts, realising that he was getting side-tracked. He took in a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face, was about to knock on the door when he heard screaming. Tsuna's screams to be precise. Not caring how he looked like, he broke open the door by executing a powerful mid-air kick to the door, and it was ripped off the hinges without any resistance. When the door was down, Giotto was sure that he must had a murderous look on his face, since the two actually looked at him with fear and nervousness.

"Gio-nii/Giotto-san…" To Tsuna and Hibari, the blonde had an unreadable expression on his face. How long had the blonde being standing there? No, the most important question should be: How much had he heard from the conversation. No matter how much, it is not going to benefit Hibari. The silence and tension was so think that a knife can slice through.

Without warning, the blonde charged at Hibari, Hibari was too shock to even react or dodge. "Bam!" Giotto's fist made its impact on HIbari's cheek. Hibari lost his balance and landed on the ground. Hibari could taste the faint taste of blood in his mouth. If he would just take the beating and not retaliate, he wouldn't be Hibari Kyoya. So what if that person was his fiancé's elder brother? Who cares if he was his older brother's lover? So, he did what he would normally do. He punched back, and his punch landed on Giotto's left cheek. After that, punches, kicks were thrown and delivered. Tsuna watched helplessly by the side lines, panicking.

Then, Tsuna was almost sure that Giotto had found out the whole truth about the reason for their fight and Hibari's betrayal. But that thought was instantly rebutted. Assuming Giotto had discovered the truth, he would had already drew out his gun and shot Hibari the moment he saw the skylark. Tsuna understood that when Tsuna was hurt, his level-headed brother would not hesitate to act on his wishes alone, uncaring of the consequences. In Giotto's hazy mind, he would have registered that Hibari was the enemy that had to be eliminated and would end his life in the quickest way possible; using gun shot. But Giotto didn't and instead countered Hibari with his bare hands-kicks and punches. Tsuna wasn't sure if he was relieved for the fact that Giotto didn't heard too much of their conversation, or sad that his lover would actually use him for such selfish reasons, or worried that the father of his children and the uncle of his children were about to kill each other off if he don't do anything to stop them.

"Gio-nii!" Tsuna shouted, requesting his brother to stop. But Giotto completely ignored him, instead focusing on hitting Kyoya.

" Gio-nii!" Tsuna grabbed his brother's arm and attempted to stop him.

But, in the heat of the moment, Giotto shrugged Tsuna's hold off him and accidentally pushed Tsuna to the ground

"Ah!" The strength made Tsuna fall to the ground hard and painfully.

"Tsu-chan/Tsuna!" the two stopped the fight and checked on the brunette.

"My stomach..." Tsuna muttered weakly, his face showing pain.

"Don't wory. I will get Ayame-sensei." Giotto blamed himself for being so rash and angry that he injured his brother. If anything would to happen to his beloved brother or the babies, he will die of guilt. Giotto lifted his brother bridal-style on to the hospital bed and again assured Tsuna. Hibari made a motion to check on his lover, but one cold glare from the protective older brother was enough to get him to stay put.

Giotto pressed the buzzer which was at the side of Tsuna's bed and within seconds, Doctor Ayame and her assistant rushed in. Ayame immediately attended to the pregnant boy while her assistant ushered the other two out of the ward.

Giotto looked on worriedly as he paced about outside the ward. Then he suddenly remembered something and lifted his head.

But when he realised it, Hibari was already gone, leaving him alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Later-At a random bar<strong>

Giotto swallowed his glass of whisky hurriedly.

"One more please!" He shouted tipsily to the bartender. The glass was his tenth, or was it the eleventh now. As soon as his drink was delivered, he gulped down the contents in one go.

Giotto had barely figure out what had happened between Hibari and his precious brother. When Giotto confronted his brother afterwards, Tsuna said nothing but merely shook his head and stared off into space, withdrawn in his own thoughts. To say that the blond was anxious was an understatement. He could only blame himself for being too rash, and act upon hearing Tsuna screaming. If only he eavesdrop before barging in, he would had a clearer idea of the situation. Well, the only comforting thing about the events in the hospital would be that Tsuna's babies were not harm, and he was allowed to be discharged on the same day.

"Another…" He was about to ask for another glass when he was suddenly groped from behind. "Ahh!" He squeaked unmanly and turned to face the molester. This time, it was a man in his forties. Oh great, Giotto scoffed inwardly. An old lecherous fool, he thought. No offence to anyone but Giotto was absolutely disgusted with the fact that his molester was not _young_. But his age was what made the whole scenario so revolting. His attire was another. Clan with ripped and unclean business suit and untidy hair, he was not pleasing. Giotto wasn't someone who judged people on appearances alone. However, he held 'presentation' very seriously. And the molester had failed badly in that compartment. Being the educated and composed man he was, Giotto resisted the urge to throw up in his face.

"Hey there pretty boy. You look very lonely, how about some company?" The pervert continued to grope Giotto's butt and winked suggestively, completely unaware of Giotto's monologue.

It had taken all of Giotto's not to grab the pervert's wrist and snapped the bone into two. And following up with a hard, pin-point accurate kick straight to his groin. Hmm…That should make the pervert wake up a little.

"Thank you for the generous offer." Giotto hissed. "But I'm waiting for someone. And the person I'm waiting for despise crowds. This means, you should leave me alone right now, if you still want to get out of here in one piece."

As all you fans should know, Sawada Giotto was an absolutely ravishing man. A young handsome CEO of one of the greatest company in the world was something. Something that people with ill intentions would want to have. Obviously, if any was to find the young CEO alone, unguarded and drunk, no one would want to pass this chance to get better acquainted with him, or more strictly speaking, get into his pants. The forty-year old was doing the latter.

"Nah…I see. Playing hard to get eh? It's okay. I have plenty of time to play with you-" After those words, the pervert held on tightly to Giotto's wrist.

"Let me go this instance!" Giotto struggled. It's not like he couldn't break free. It's just that for his age, the pervert's grip was really strong. Plus, Giotto was semi-drunk now and was unable to summon any energy.

"Oh yeah? From what I see, you seemed to be pretty eager to spend this lonely night with me. Man, all your struggles and protests looked like seducing attempts to me. And they are working quite perfectly alright, look how aroused I am." The pervert licked his lips and said. Indeed, there was a noticeable bulge in the front of his trousers.

Giotto gulped silently. He knew he was as good as dead now. There was no way he could get away in his current weakened condition. He had accidentally let his guard down and fell prey to a mere lecherous, disgusting parasitic plant. What will his tutor say of him now? Oh no…Just when he thought he had shaken of the 'Dame-ness', he had reduced himself back to that level. Facing that demon of a tutor wasn't the worst consequence; the worst thing that could ever happen was…

"Eeep! Where do you think you are touching?" Giotto shrieked and looked down on the coarse hand that was currently travelling south, towards his crotch. The pervert pretended not to hear him and continued rubbing circles at the front of his jeans. Though Giotto was utterly disgusted, he could not prevent a low moan from escaping his throat. All that liquor had affected his senses and logic! He don't want to moan at all! The pervert was obviously proud of the development and started taking it to the next step; digging his hand into Giotto's jeans!

When all hope seemed to be lost for our dear princess-opps, I mean prince. Wait, that doesn't make any sense either! A knight in shining armour saved Giotto's ass! Literally, of course. Except the knight wasn't as kind-hearted as most heroic knights are, this one, was completely, utterly, obviously, one-hundred percent, pissed. But then again, pissed was definitely just an understatement.

The knight twisted the arm of the pervert, forcefully making him release Giotto. The blond knight then send a hard punch, aiming full power at the pervert's face. He quickly followed up by delivering a merciless flying kick straight to his crotch. The pervert dropped to the ground, whimpering in pain, while clutching on to what is left of his 'private'.

When the pervert was being taken care of, the blond knight focused his gaze on his prize-Prince(ss) Giotto.

The knight smirked.

Giotto gulped.

Oh yes, He is soooo dead.

There was a relatively simple reason as to why even the crazily insane or the desperately wishing for death would never touch Giotto. That was because of the knight that would never take the harassment lying down. No matter who you are… anger _Him_, and be prepared to face his wrath.

* * *

><p><strong>EDITED: 249/2013**

**Do review and tell me how you feel about the edits! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Ciao! I had no idea how many of you are waiting for this update. But I will still continue on with this anyways! A GIANT hug to those who reviewed my last chapter or had put this story on alerts or favorites. Also, i actually re-write the summary. I hope it sound better!

Anyways, Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me. But this plot does!

**Take note!**

**"spoken words" (double inverted commas)**

**'thoughts' (single inverted commas)**

I present you chapter 9!

* * *

><p>Hibari Alaude is a very possessive man. Especially of his lover Giotto. Surprisingly to many who knew about their relationship, the two unlikely couple has been together since high school. Even at that time, Alaude was very possessive towards Giotto, <em>a little too possessive<em>…

So when the blond (Giotto of course) receive presents and flowers, or even confessions from admirers, the gifts were always crushed and thrown, and the admirers _strangled to death_. Luckily for Alaude, most of his lover's admirers can be easily frightened and threatened. Of course, there were a few stupid ones who insisted on clinging on to this 'unhealthy obsession'. No worries though, Alaude always made sure to take care of them personally and also very painfully. At those times, the hospitals are always 'full-house'.

All in all, He would strangle those annoying weaklings to death. And mind you, he always succeeds.

Well, maybe except for one melon-headed weakling. But that is not important here~

Since then, no sensible human being would dared get close to his property. Thus, when he saw his Giotto being groped by a pervert (a very stupid idiot with a death wish, one may add), he saw red. That's not the worst part. Hearing his Giotto moaned exotically at the contact, he went into a rampage. After multiple rounds of strangling the weakling to near death, Alaude stopped. Not that he was willing to. Alaude definitely wouldn't mind killing that bastard on the spot. But he had his reputation to uphold. Even if he is the President of Nuvola. He cannot simply escape the law. Moreover, if the annoying pests of reporters got wind of this, the company and him will be in deep trouble. That reasoning was what that managed (barely) kept him under control.

But…

That doesn't mean he couldn't vent his remaining frustration on _someone else_...

Slowly, he turned towards the almost forgotten Giotto... And he smirked.

Someone's surely gonna pay tonight...

* * *

><p>I'm so dead.<p>

I'm so dead.

I'm so dead.

I'M SO DEAD!

Giotto screamed in his head. Or more accurately said, inner chibi Giotto was the one doing all the screaming. Outer Giotto still had his calm and composed facade on. Giotto was struggling to keep that perfect mask on as he followed behind a fuming skylark with an obvious dark aura. Like Alaude, he had to uphold his reputation. He passed by many staff who when recognized the two, bowed and said their greetings respectfully. Giotto smiled in return which earned many squeals from the females and blushes from the males. His demonic tutor once said that when he (referring to Giotto) smiled, he could create a third world war. Whether it is true or not, Giotto shouldn't be thinking about that now. While Alaude well...only stared right ahead and glared at the staff (successfully stopping the excited squeals and sending people quivering) and finally marched on without any form of acknowledgement. Typical. If the situation wasn't that tense, Giotto would have teased the skylark for being too stern and scary, and that he should learn to loosen up and relax a little.

But...considering he's the one who made the skylark in this terrible mood. The wise thing to do is to shut up and follow the other.

'Come in.' Alaude held the door open as Giotto stepped in gingerly and muttered a quick thank you. The two are currently at the hotel suite, one of the hotels among the hotel chain that Alaude owned. They usually meet here for business meetings but mostly for some private nightly activities.

Giotto felt like he was walking on a piece of land buried with landmines.

One wrong move and he will...

Giotto lifted his head to steal a glance at his boyfriend...only to find him missing!

"What…Where has he gone to?" Giotto looked around the suite anxiously and found the older skylark sitting at a couch, sipping on a cup of black coffee which had somehow miraculously appeared. Alaude had already removed his outer coat and his tie, leaving his white under shirt with the top few buttons unbuttoned. Giotto had to admit, his lover looked real hot.

"Come." Alaude commanded without looking at his partner. Giotto obliged obediently and shuffled quickly to the front of his dominant.

'What now?' Giotto prayed to whichever gods that could possibly hear his desperate plea. 'Kami-sama, save me!'

"Strip." Came the second command.

"...What?"

'Did I just heard Alaude said 'strip''? Nah. Impossible. I must have heard wrong.'

"Don't make me repeat myself. Strip."

'So, I didn't misheard it. He did told me to strip. Wait. What?'

"Ehhhh?"

"Stop shrieking and start striping."

'Did Alaude just said a punch line?' Giotto sweat dropped. But that command... But Giotto knew that he was in no position to protest. He had done Alaude wrong by allowing another man touch him(at his privates, nevertheless) and he even did the inevitable by moaning out. Not only that, if Alaude had not got there in time, Giotto was sure that he would have got hard, and might have let the pervert did what he wanted.

Alaude left no room for argument.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Giotto removed his outer coat slowly and shyly with his trembling hands, tossing it to the floor. He dared not looked at the skylark, feeling extremely embarrassed and slightly aroused at the prospect of striping in front of his lover.

However...

"Look at me." Alaude commanded, knowing fully well what Giotto is thinking.

Giotto shot up in shock, his blue eyes meeting Alaude's ice blue ones. As much as Giotto wanted to advert his eyes, Alaude's strong gaze kept him in place.

He loosen his tie and also dumped it to the floor, on his outer coat. Not once breaking eye contact, he swallowed again and removed the buttons, one by one. As he unbuttoned, more of his milky smooth skin was revealed to the skylark, Giotto blushed again. Finally, when the last button is removed, he slip out of the shirt, letting it slip of his slender yet firm shoulder blades and on to the floor. Now, Giotto stood topless in front of the indifferent lover. But Giotto knew better, under that facade lies a lustful beast. Which makes his think if Alaude would just ponce on him without warning and tear his remaining clothes away, and then with no more obstacles between them, fuck Giotto senseless. The uke shook his head to knock off that disturbing and arousing thought. He suppressed the urge to get hard and worked on his belt. With his slightly numb hands, it took quite some time before he managed to unbuckle the leather belt, and when he did, Giotto tossed it to his heap of clothing. Giotto shivered slightly, wondering if it's from the air-conditioner or from Alaude's piercing gaze.

But he concentrated. Giotto unzipped his pants and slide them of his long slender legs, and stepped out. Now, all that was left on Giotto is his orange boxes. He wondered if he should remove them too, Alaude's silent command answered his question. He tucked his hands on the waistband and after taking a deep breath, slide them all the way down to his ankles. Wobbling, Giotto bend down awkwardly and removed the boxes from him. Giotto crossed his legs on reflex and placed his hands in front of his crotch. The naked uke knew fully well where his seme was staring at. Giotto looked at the still-stern skylark shyly and a little aroused, he await his next command. Giotto didn't have to wait for long.

"On your hands and knees."

Giotto tensed before obliging. Giotto got on all fours, a position he was very familiar by now. He blushed as he felt the skylark's eyes roaming all over his body, especially his round ass that was raised instinctively to the air.

"Crawl." After what felt like an eternity, the seme stated his next command. Giotto followed with absolutely no hesitation. He lifted his palms and knees from the carpeted ground and crawled steadily to Alaude. His hips and butt swaying from side to side in a rhythmic manner, whether accidental or with purpose, Alaude was certainly hooked by the uke's seductive display.

"Get into the M formation." Alaude commanded when Giotto had crawled to his front.

**(A/N: The M formation is a formation whereby Giotto sits on his butt with his knees parted in front of him. Which means that his manhood would be seen and assessed to easily by Alaude. Moreover, his hands are been placed beside his back, thus straightening his back and pushing his chest forward. So, his nipples would be made taut and hard.)**

Giotto gulped and obeyed. Wasting no time, he got into that position relatively quickly. For he knew that Alaude was no by a patient man, and an irritated skylark is to be feared and is dangerous (for his ass of course). With his knees parted and his privates for the whole world to see, Giotto felt his mouth gone dry and his heart racing in anticipation. Alaude said nothing as he continued to watch Giotto silently, like a predator observing his prey. His Giotto was aroused. His face was flushed, his eye lids parted slightly and his dazed blue orbs struggled to focus.

Alaude sat his cup of coffee down and leaned forward, bringing his face close to Giotto's until they were only a couple of centimeters apart, and he lifted his hand. Giotto half expect the skylark to cup his cheeks like what Alaude usually did every time they had sex.

But he did not.

Instead, Alaude reached down and grabbed hold of Giotto's manhood roughly. 'Ngh!' Giotto cried, surprised by the sudden action. Alaude pretended not to hear his cries and only tighten Giotto's hard-on. Giotto cried again.

"Ne. You are already so wet. Are you that aroused by that weakling's touch?" Alaude whispered as he rubbed his thumb over the slit. The erection was dripping pre-cum. Giotto flushed.

"Ngh...Ahh...Noo.." Giotto mumbled incoherently.

Alaude lifted his eyebrow "Oh really?" He replied in a teasing tone ' I could tell that you were enjoying that touch.' And Alaude fisted his hand on Giotto's erection once more "From that exotic moaning." Alaude pumped Giotto wildly.

"Ahh...Alaude...I...didn't mean to..." Giotto tried to clarify. But at this moment, his mind was in a whirl from all that pleasure, he was unable to think straight. He was panting heavily from the ministrations and could feel his erection getting harder and harder, more and more painful. He is going to come soon.

"Ahh...Alaude...I'm coming!" Giotto moaned and Alaude's movements gone more rapid.

Just a little bit more...

And just as sudden as it started, it stopped.

Giotto looked at Alaude blankly and then looked at his erection. Gasping, he found his hard-on being tie on very tightly by a tie, Alaude's tie to be exact. Giotto blinked his eyes rapidly in confusion. But Alaude gave no explanation. Digging his hands into his pocket, Alaude pulled out an all too familiar pair of handcuffs. Giotto widen his eyes in realization and offered his wrists.

"Good boy." Alaude pat Giotto's head, while the other pouted. Alaude gave a sneaky smile and leaned in to kiss his lover when Alaude's phone rang. The phone rang for a couple of seconds before Alaude finally reacted, seeing that the phone's gonna keep on ringing. He grunted at the disturbance and grabbed his phone. Looking at the screen to identify the pest that dared to disturbed him, Alaude seemed to be a little shocked at the caller, though he didn't showed it, Giotto caught it easily enough. Giotto sighed and pouted once more, a seemingly romantic moment had just been disturbed by a phone call. His erection was hurting badly and Giotto wanted his release. Plus the tie around his erection is not making the situation any better. The uke huffed in annoyance and watched as Alaude went to answer the phone, at the bathroom. The golden-haired man was quite puzzled and interested at whom the caller may be. For the great and lustful Hibari Alaude to paused in the middle of devouring his prey, namely Giotto to answer the call. Also, no matter who the caller is, Alaude would usually answer the phone in the presence of Giotto.

Unless...

His thoughts were abruptly cut short as Alaude re-enter the room. Maybe it's all his imagination, but Alaude seemed to be a little pale and uneasy. Giotto wondered what could have happened to reduced Alaude to that state. Giotto looked up to the skylark curiously and worriedly. As if reading his thoughts, Alaude combed his hands through Giotto's soft locks absentmindly. So indeed something had happened. But what? Maybe something happened to Nuvola again? If that was the case, Giotto can offer his help just like he had once done so in the past.

"Alaude..." Giotto tugged the skylark's sleeve. The taller man stared and carried Giotto in his arms, bridal-style.

"Ahh! Wait! Alaude!"

"Ngh!" Giotto was tossed to the bed like a rice sack. Before he could grasp what happened, Alaude was already hovering above him, all his clothes removed except for his purple boxes. Giotto flushed at the sight of his near-naked lover.

"Alaude, what..." Giotto mumbled questionably at he saw the light hint of change in Alaude's eyes. However, he never got to complete his question as Alaude latched his lips onto Giotto's. Giotto moaned and gave Alaude the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other's wet carven. Tongues battled for dominance, but Alaude won fairly easily. The skillful tongue roamed around, touching and teasing, not leaving any spot untouched. Giotto moaned uncontrollably, his body getting hotter and hotter from the pleasure, not to mention that his neglected erection rising to attention again.

"Ah!" Giotto gasped and struggled against the handcuffs as Alaude started stroking his hard-on. Alaude seemed to chuckle in amusement as he continued his ministrations, and speeding up. Under the pleasure, Giotto could only moan and squirm around helplessly. Alaude broke off from the kiss and trail his tongue down Giotto's chin and stopped at the crook of his neck. Finding the other's sensitive spot, Alaude bit down aggressively, leaving a bright visible hickey.

"Hey! D-don't leave it there!" Giotto protested, slightly angry at Alaude for leaving it at such an obvious place.

"Hnn." Alaude shrugged it off nonchalantly.

"Al-Ahh!" Giotto screamed as Alaude sucked hard on his nipple and fondling with the other one while still pumping Giotto's erection.

"Alaude-I'm c-coming!" And Giotto's seeds spilled on Alaude's hand. Giotto panted hotly as he waited for the aftereffects to surmise. However, he didn't have such luxury, for Alaude forcefully inserted a finger into his entrance. Using Giotto's semen as lubricant, Alaude's finger slide in smoothly, but nevertheless, Giotto still squirmed in discomfort. Thinking that Giotto is ready, a second finger was pushed in. The two fingers created a scissoring motion which furthers loosen Giotto's tight hole. Alaude moved his fingers deeper and deeper until…

"Ngh!" they brushed the uke's sweet spot.

Having already memorized the position of the prostrate, Alaude withdrew his fingers, earning a disappointed groan from Giotto. Alaude spread Giotto's knees and settled himself between them. He positioned his manhood at the entrance and in one swift move, entered Giotto.

"Ahh!" Both moaned as their bodies reunited as one. Alaude did not wait for his partner to adjust and thrust in again, this time, hitting Giotto's prostrate. The calm and composed Sawada Giotto known to all was now reduced to a whimpering mess.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

The cycle continues.

"Al-I c-can't any longer…" Giotto mumbled. Taking the hint, Alaude sped up his thrusts while pumping the golden-haired blonde.

"Ahh!" Giotto screamed and came. Alaude followed soon after, from the sensation of Giotto's muscles contracting with his member. Both took a moment to rest, saying nothing but heaving from the activity. When they were more or less feeling better, Giotto turned to his lover and parted his lips, wanting to speak but could only shrieked when Alaude flipped him on his stomach.

"Alaude! What-" Giotto turned his head back wondering. But his eyes widen with slight horror when Alaude spread his butt cheeks and positioned his member at his butt hole. _'Oh no…'_

"Time for round two." Alaude gave his usual smirked and entered. _'This is gonna be a long night'_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Time Skip<span>**

With a loud scream, Giotto came messily over the bed sheets. Alaude thrust in a final time aimed at the prostrate before he too came inside Giotto. Both collapsed on to the bed, panting and tired. They had done about 11 times in a row and that final round was definitely their limit. Giotto struggled to keep his weary eyes opened and tried to regain his breath. The feeling of Alaude caressing his cheeks and playing with his hair lulled him to sleep. Deciding that he can question Alaude in the morning, he closed his eyes, and slipped off to dreamland.

Looking at the slightly stilled body of his lover, Alaude sat up. He peered at Giotto's face, confirming that the other was already sound asleep. And then, he dropped his facade.

His mind wandered off to the disturbing phone call he had received. The caller was surprisingly his brother, Kyoya. It was not the fact that he called in his middle of his devouring of his uke that bothered him. It was the fact that his phone call only related three words that bothered him. The three frightening words that could wreck and destroy all that he had built up throughout the years. But most importantly, cause him to lose his beloved. Alaude gazed lovingly at his lover. He cannot afford to lose him.

However, there was a nagging voice at the back of his mind whispered "Then why had you done that in the first place?" Alaude only ignored the voice and lay down beside his lover. Facing Giotto, Alaude brought the body closer to his and let him be consumed by a restless sleep.

At the back of his head, his brother's words echoed.

_"They found out."_

* * *

><p>I apologize if the smut was horrible. I tried to visualize it for better writing but couldn't really do it. This had to be my longest chapter yet! And I dedicated this long chapter to one of my favourite couple. So…how was it? Do review!<p>

Thanks and until next time~


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Everybody! It had really been a long time since I updated and I have returned with my newest chapter. Time flies when you are really busy, and I am, with my studies, well…can't make any promises here as to my next update.**

**But if you guys still have faith in this story after like 8 months of hiatus, I will try my best.**

**So now, I reward you with your patience with this long chapter!**

* * *

><p>The first thing that came to Sawada Giotto's mind when he woke up, is the fact that he was very <em>very<em> late for work. Of course, he panicked and mentally went through his schedule for the day but was then relieved when he realized that he was almost free for the entire day and going late for few hours would not have any dire consequences on the Vongola Corp. or himself.

The second thing he soon realized, or in better phrased,_ felt _was the familiar but unwelcomed sharp tingling pain that shot up his spine(when he tried to sit up) and the soreness at his bottom. Alaude had indeed gone too far with him, again!

The third thing that he realized, once he managed to position himself up the bed was the silence in the hotel suite. Giotto frowned as he scanned the room for his lover. 'Maybe Alaude is in the bathroom.' Giotto guessed but there was no sound of running water or the like in bathroom and suite. His frown deepen and turned into confusion when he concluded that Alaude was no longer in the room.

It was unusual to say the least for the skylark to be gone before Giotto wakes up. It was kind of an unspoken agreement between the two that they would always wait for their lover to awake before leaving for work or other commitments. Probably because they were both secretly insecure people, hence waking up with their lover beside them is an assurance. Well, whatever the reason was for this practice, the important question is where has the other gone to. For Alaude to suddenly 'disappear' was not his usual behavior, and Giotto couldn't really fathom why.

Losing all mood to slack in the comfortable and warm bed, the naked blond got out of the covers and decided to dress himself, and head to the company. The bed sheets slide itself off Giotto, revealing the tone stomach, the creamy thighs and the slender legs. Taking a quick glance at the wall clock, it says '2:45PM'. The time coupled with the deep growl of his stomach allowed Giotto to decide to catch his lunch first. Giotto groaned as he stretched his sore limbs and rubbed his flat tummy, regretting not eating anything the previous night. All those cups of liquor can't count as 'food' and Alaude's cum isn't that fulfilling. Shaking his head frantically while clearing his mind off the dirty thoughts from last night, Giotto was already blushing and bothered by the unhealthy images that chose to pop-up in his head. 'No! Stop thinking about that! Bad Giotto!' The blond reprimanded himself while trying to fight off the urge to get hard, which was obviously not working. He then tried to distract himself by quickly putting his clothes on. But when he saw his tie, he was again reminded how tightly Alaude's tie was wrapped about his hard erection while the French blond pumped him and attacked his perk nipples.

"DAMN!" Giotto cursed and knew that he was a goner. Looking down, he saw his penis rising proudly to attention, all red and twitchy, begging to be touched and released. Realizing that it's never going down any soon, Giotto had no other choice but to return to the bed to settle his urgent problem.

He got on to the bed and spread his legs wide open while gingerly wrapping his hands around his erection. Truthfully speaking, the blond had tried to relieve himself before, but all those times were done with the presence of Alaude. Being the pervertic and sadistic lover, Alaude would order Giotto to touch himself and cum for him while he watched silently as Giotto perform the arousing act. There were times when the two felt a little adventurous to try something else; phone sex. Which was another pleasuring kinks that they involved in whenever one of them is horny and the other wasn't there for disposal. At those times, Giotto had cum so hard, that Alaude was tempted to 'teleport' to him and fuck him badly.

But with all that said, Giotto has never tried relieving himself alone before and he wasn't sure he could do it. However, he knew that he had no other choice since Alaude is in god-knows-where and phone sex was not an option.

Giotto squeezed the organ gently, feeling the pumping of the vessels and the hotness. He let out a long breath as he started to move his hands along the shaft, trying to get used to it and find a suitable tempo. When Giotto felt comfortable, he quicken his pace, groaning and panting as pre-cum leaked from the tip. However, even though Giotto was trying his obvious best, he was not cumming. Giotto was too aroused to figure what had gone wrong, all he wanted was to release the heat, but he couldn't do it no matter how fast he stroke. In his hazy mind, he tried to recall what Alaude had taught him about this. 'Rub the tip.' The keywords came to his mind. Giotto then trace his fingers around the tip and rubbed gently, he moaned, that advice did good. 'Don't only touch your member, touch elsewhere too.' Giotto recalled something else. Elsewhere? Giotto was stumped for a moment before he hesitantly pinched his nipples and pumped himself at once. "Ahhhh." He was even louder this time as his member twitch even harder and Giotto was sure he was close. But not quite…. Giotto realized regretfully, as he got more and more into the touches, he wanted even more. Now, plain touching wouldn't even relieve him, he needs something else… He was empty, he wanted to be filled. "Damn. Stupid Alaude." Giotto cursed his lover as he lay down on his stomach and take in the scent of his lover that still lingers in the bed sheets. "Smell so good…" He mumbled with need.

Using his hand, he supported himself upwards, as he pushed his ass into the air. Giotto traced his fingers along his butt crack and tried to spread his butt cheeks. It was difficult balancing himself and performing the act at the same time, but he managed. Giotto sucked on three of his fingers, coating them with saliva and lubricating himself so as to minimize the pain. When he felt that his fingers were coated enough, he pushed all three of them in at once. "Nghh!" He groaned in pain, but continued to push his fingers in deeper. His pain quickly transformed into pleasure when they touched his sweet spot. The pleasure of being poked at his prostrate make Giotto more aroused and his member twitched even violently. Giotto cursed for the third time for not having vibrator with him, if so, he could just stick it in his asshole and pump himself to satisfaction. Pleasuring himself was no one-man show. Giotto withdraw his fingers and the hole twitched at the loss. Giotto looked around him for any long objects that may substitute a vibrator. His eyes landed on an empty wine bottle with narrow neck, and without much thinking, he grabbed the bottle, and thrust it into his hole. Giotto almost blackout when the bottle's tip hit his prostrate spot on, but managed to stay conscious enough to pump himself. He was stroking at a frantic rate as he pushed his hip down towards the bottle. The bottle thrust even deeper as matching Giotto's maddening pump.

"Alaude!"Giotto screamed as white semen was ejaculated over the bed sheets and himself. He dropped to the bed and panted, face flushed while trying to regain his conscious. When he pulled the bottle out of his hole and tossed it away. Looking at the crumpled and sticky bed sheets, Giotto felt a sense of dread on what the hotel management would think when they come to clean this room. He was not in any good shape either, having done rounds of strenuous work out from the previous night and this in the morning. Giotto decided that he desperately needed a relaxing hot bath. And hopefully after his mind is clearer, contact his 'missing' lover… or maybe 'persuade' him to engage in another of such acts again.

As Giotto walked to the bathroom, he was unaware that at the same time, a discussion was going on which will change his life forever.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya!" Tsuna screamed as he shot up his bed. Droplets of sweat rolled off the side of his face as he took in deep breaths to steady his breathing.<p>

_It's a dream…_

Tsuna almost heaved a sigh of relief but when he looked around him, and the lack of the said lover, his bright caramel eyes dulled when he realized that it's all real. _His lover betrayed him…_

The events in the past few days had been so fast-paced and seemed so unreal that he couldn't catch up. From discovering that the man he loved was only using him for his personal interests to having his kind elder brother found out about the betrayal. What's next?

Tsuna had never felt so lost and alone. It was just like the time when he was really young. He was an orphan and only had his elder brother left in his family. Giotto was held busy with the company and he had no friends **(Note that Tsuna only met Gokudera and Yamamoto a few years later)** .Whenever his brother couldn't come home, Tsuna always cried himself to sleep. He was alone and lonely in his own darkness and he felt so afraid that his only family would also abandon him like their parents. That period was the worst and he felt he could not make through. Luckily for him, he found a friend that shared the similar darkness and fear. That friend make it so much easier to get through what he liked to believe 'the darkest period of his life'. It's a real pity that the friend had to migrate to somewhere else and he never saw his friend again. If only that friend is here…he would probably be slightly better. Well, it's not that his friend could be here. But he do hope to find someone to speak to, it may probably make the whole situation less gloomy.

After graduation from High School years ago, the trio; Tsuna himself, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi was separated. Tsuna went back to Italy to pursue his university degree in management and economics. Gokudera was offered a place in a prestigious university in Canada, and he major in Biomedical Science, since he expressed an interest in the medical field. Yamamoto would definitely desire to follow his lover to Canada, however, he couldn't afford the school fees and was reluctant to leave his father alone in Japan. And hence, he settled for a local university and took up a degree in Culinary Arts, and hope to one day take over his family's sushi store. All in all, each of them went on to pursue their dreams and were successful in their respective areas.

He was very happy for Gokudera when he came up with cures and medicines that effectively cured or reduce the effects of some of the deadliest diseases, the once hot-tempered man received numerous awards and was held in high regard in the medical field. Yamamoto was successful in his own way. After graduating with his degree, he furthered his studies and became a fairly well-known chef. After 'inheriting' the family business, he expanded the business to a humble store to a full-blown Japanese restaurant chains that can be found all over the world. Though he served many varieties of Japanese cuisine, Yamamoto made the specialties and focus on sushi alone, having come up with many interesting ideas for sushi. And of course, Tsuna had always been wondering when the two will finally settle down and have a family. Since pregnancy wasn't possible, they might want to adopt a few kids instead. Anyways, the above is Tsuna's own prediction of his friends' life, whether they will follow that path is another story that will be saved for another time. Nevertheless, the last time he had heard from the two, they seemed to be doing quite well, and that's all it matters.

Tsuna on the other hand, received his degree and honors rather quickly. However, he did not devote himself into helping his brother run the business. Instead, the first thing he did the moment he graduated, was to fly back to Japan, where his skylark was waiting for him. Hibari Kyoya chose to stay in Japan to complete his studies even though Tsuna had pleaded him multiple times and had even used the 'puppy-eyed' method to persuade him. Tsuna did not push further and reluctantly accept the fact that his lover love Japan more than him. Of course, when Tsuna proposed that, Hibari was effectively able to calm his lover with his own devious methods. So, when Tsuna returned, the two high school lovers were re-united and they decided to break the news to the family, and of course get married. It was some time after the engagement that Tsuna was pregnant with Hibari's children, but the duo seemed to welcome the addition with open arms.

They were so happy then… or so he thought.

Tsuna never realized that the happiness and love with Hibari could all be an act… a lie…

How could he be so cruel? Tsuna had loved him with everything he got but what Tsuna got in return for his love was hurt and betrayal.

After discovering the lie, Tsuna had spent time reflecting on himself. Just what had he gone wrong? Was Tsuna not good enough for Hibari? Why would Hibari choose to be with him if he has no feelings for him? Was it just a joke, to tear his heart into pieces just for the sake of it?

But all the questions of self-loathing vanished when the events on that day replayed in his mind. Of course, Tsuna had laughed, all Hibari wanted was his money and fortune as one of the heir to Vongola. How stupid can he get? The fault wasn't on him, it was a sick lie in the first place. The drama that Tsuna thought could only happen on TV was actually playing itself in his life.

It was cliché, but Tsuna literally lived for Hibari. And he wasn't sure how to go on, now that the skylark was practically out of his life. Since Tsuna couldn't accept him as his husband, he might recognize Hibari as the father of his children. But other than that, nothing. Plus, judging at how mad his brother was then, he was almost sure Giotto would kill Hibari the next time he saw him. Giotto certainly couldn't stand breathing in the same air as Hibari Kyoya, but Tsuna wondered if his relationship with the other Hibari would be affected. Tsuna was talking about Hibari Alaude, the elder brother of Hibari Kyoya, and also the current boyfriend of Giotto. Giotto would definitely break this news to Alaude but he hope that his brother's love life will run smoothly. One heartbreak is enough, if Giotto was to break up with Alaude because of him and Hibari, Tsuna will be guilty for life.

However, with all that said, a horrible thought came to his mind. He was shocked at even having thought of that and shivered at the uncomfortable thought. He quickly decided to shake it off and instead have his meal. All that thinking is making him hungry, and he refuses as letting his children suffer with him. Getting out of his bed, he made his way to the kitchens and ordered the chefs to prepare something for him, all the while, successfully dumping that horrible thought away…

_What if… Alaude had used nii-san the same way Hibari did with_ me?

* * *

><p><strong>Well! That's the end for now! Stay tune for my next update, which i hope is soon...<br>**

**I realised that i seemed to have focus my story too much on Giotto and Alaude, they are stealing the limelight! Not good for me!  
>I hope the scene with Giotto was done nicely to your preferences, I had no idea how to have sex with yourself.. or a bottle for that matter... if anyone here is good at writing bed, sex scenes...do tell me kay!<strong>

**The usual then, REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE! I'm BEGGING FOR REVIEWS! **

**See ya~ :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone. As of 24/9/2013, I'm proud to say that I have finished editing the previous chapters. Whether it's adding of more content or clarifying plot details, these corrections had been made and that's why you are reading the new chapter. I'm unaware of how many of you actually re-read the edits but if you didn't, I added in the segment of Q&A just to clear things up.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Q&amp;A SEGMENT OF REGRETS<strong>

**What chapters have been edited?**

I edited quite a number of chapters. If I re-edited the chapter, you will see the author's note at either the start or the end of the chapter. But for convenience sake, I edited CHAPTER 1,2,6,7 and 8. However, major plot adjustments are at **CHAPTERS 6 and 8**. You are strongly encouraged to read the two chapters.

**I'm confused with the setting!**

Since I didn't really specify, I agree that it's very messy and confusing on the settings where the events happened.

Giotto and Tsuna lived in Italy, so do Alaude and Kyoya.

Vongola and Nuvola are situated in Italy, so if there are company scenes, it's in Italy.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto attended school in Japan, together with Hibari Kyoya.

Giotto completed his college education in Italy.

Currently, all the events happened in Italy. Unless, it's flashbacks to Tsuna and Kyoya's high school scene, then that's in Japan.

**Tsuna is pregnant?**

Yeah… I know males can't get pregnant. But let's pretend that in my story, Only Sawada Tsunayoshi can get pregnant. So Gokudera can't, Giotto also cannot.

**Can they get married?**

For this question, let's just assume…okay?

**What do you mean by "They found out?"**

Technically…. The 'they' refers to only one person, which is Tsuna. Tsuna found out that Kyoya was only using him for Nuvola. Further details will be revealed subsequently, couldn't give out too much spoilers now!

**How old are they anyway?**

I mentioned in previous chapters that when Tsuna was 1, Giotto is 15. They have about 14 years of age gap.

For now, Tsuna is 24, Kyoya is 26 (2 years senior).

That will make Giotto 39 and Alaude is also of same age…

Oh no! That would make them all quite old, doesn't it? Let's assume again for the 3rd time that they are still young.

**Who is the friend mentioned in chapter 10?**

He will be the key factor to the plot. And since I said 'he', it's obviously a male. **The first person to guess the person gets a sneak preview to my next chapter!**

I also made other changes but didn't replace the chapters. **For one, Alaude and Giotto are not high school lovers.**

**Please do note that up till this point in time, Giotto is still ignorant of the betrayal.**

Read on then!

***Warning! 'Unbeta-ed'**

* * *

><p>Tsuna rubbed his baby bump gently as he whispered sweet nothings to his unborn children. After a healthy and delicious meal, the pregnant boy decided to spend the rest of his afternoon lazing in their private garden. He leaned back to the chair and was in a somewhat laid down position, careful not to crush his abdomen. Classical music from the thirties were playing at the background as Tsuna relaxed himself in the comfort of the soothing sun.<p>

"Tsuna!" Giotto joined him in his relaxation, kneeling in front of him and then placing his ear near his belly.

"The babies seemed to be doing well. I can feel that they are very energetic and restless." Giotto commented.

"They sure are restless alright." Tsuna mused "They kept me awake the whole night!"

"Well, I guessed that's one of the 'bad things' about being pregnant." Giotto laughed.

"How is it going with the company? I heard that we are facing some problems with our divisions in Japan. "

"We had the situation under our control. Don't bother yourself with Vongola. I'm more worried about you than anything else." Giotto scolded lightly, while Tsuna's face turned slightly awkward.

"Gio… I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Of course you weren't a kid. But in my eyes, you will always be my little Tsu-chan." Giotto said affectionately, while brushing Tsuna's brown locks.

"Nii-san…" Tsuna was chocked with tears and he was touched.

"Don't cry, you silly idiot." Giotto smiled as he dried Tsuna's tears, he himself was feeling tearful too. "Until the time when that brother-stealer Hibari Kyoya marries you, I'll be your guardian angel."

Tsuna's face fell that instant Giotto mentioned Kyoya, but he quickly put up an 'everything-is-alright' façade.

"What's wrong? Everything is fine between you and Kyoya?" Giotto asked when he caught Tsuna's slip. Giotto was referring to the time at the hospital. Though after the event in the hospital, Tsuna had claimed that they had a little fight, Giotto wasn't that sure about it. Giotto was almost sure that something more than 'a little fight' had happened, and the slip just now had proven the suspicions.

Under Giotto's piercing gaze, Tsuna was rendered speechless. Giving an excuse or denial wouldn't work anymore, now that Giotto had already suspect something wrong. But Tsuna couldn't simply give up the whole truth. That would hurt Giotto! Unknowing what to say, Tsuna stayed silent.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me." Giotto didn't want to push any further and stress his little brother out. "But please remember that if you need someone to talk, you can always come to me. I will always be here for you."

"Gio-nii... Thank you." The two brothers embraced tightly.

Tsuna was grateful that Giotto didn't probe further. If not, he might snapped and reveal the whole truth. He knew that his big brother was very in love with Alaude, and he wouln't want to ruin their relationship. When his parents passed on, Giotto had given up a lot to raise Tsuna and trained to become a suitable leader of Vongola. He was forced to bear heavy responsibilities at a young age and despite smiling all the time, Tsuna could tell that his brother was a very lonely man. Thus, he was more than supportive when Alaude approached Giotto and they got together. His beloved brother had done so much for him, it's now his time to return the favor.

This time, Tsuna will protect his brother with his own hands.

* * *

><p>One Hibari Alaude was diligently doing his paperwork when his office door was knocked on lightly. Alaude gave the command to enter and his secretary glided in with smooth, graceful movements and bowed respectfully.<p>

"Hibari-Sama, your brother is here to see you."

"Let him in." He replied without sparing a second glance to the other. By not sparing a second glance, Alaude had purposefully avoided the lustful and 'promising' looks in the secretary's eyes. Feeling offended that her advances were not reciprocated, she retreated the room almost angrily.

Within moments, the other Hibari waltzed in the office, shoulders not slumped, back straight but not at all stiff and carried the usual cold, unapproachable expression. Hibari Kyoya was not a frequent visitor of the Nuvola Co., since the business operations were much handled by Alaude. Alaude was the CEO of Nuvola afterall. Though Kyoya was also one of the named heirs to the company, but once Alaude took up the position of CEO, Kyoya resolved to never interfere with the running of the company. Unless absolutely needed, he would prefer to wash his hands off Nuvola.

Of course there would be a reason behind this, a very simple one indeed. The Hibari brothers were both carnivores. And they were very much protective over their territory. A carnivore would never allowed another to rule the land together. Only one of them could succeed the company and by birth rights, Alaude was the rightful heir. So the older brother inherited the throne and the younger brother 'lost', end of story.

Kyoya sat himself on the couch and waited for Alaude to get his whatever work done with. His secretary entered again, bringing in tea for Kyoya and coffee for Alaude. When the secretary set down Kyoya's tea, she might have or not shown cleavage. It was tempting…if Kyoya was a perverted old man desperate for anything with a vagina or young hormonal boy teenager who was just introduced to the wonders of the female population or a really bored male looking for a quick easy fuck. However, Kyoya was neither of those.

And so, like the older Hibari, Kyoya simply ignored the lady. After getting rejected the second time that day, the secretary forced a strained smile and left, eyes twitching and mentally cursing at the two brothers. Those subtle acts didn't went unnoticed by Kyoya who only looked at the woman with amusement.

"Have you ever considered changing your secretary?" Were Kyoya's first words to his brother from the moment he entered the office.

"Hnn?" For a second, Alaude was thrown off guard by the unexpected question. "Not at the moment." He paused. Though the elder was sure at his brother's reason for question. "Why?"

"I can't stand the way she acts around guests." The younger Hibari replied "Too flirty. As if she had never seen a man before."

"I see." Alaude chuckled inwardly. The description fitted his secretary to a 'T'. "I couldn't really stand her most of the time. But unfortunately, despite her inappropriate actions, she's really good with her job. Also, she makes good coffee… and tea" Alaude added on, knowing how strongly Kyoya feels about tea.

"I am unsure about her secretarial skills. But I acknowledge her skills in making tea." Kyoya said albeit rather reluctantly. This is Italy after all, and where most people weren't familiar with drinking tea as a beverage. Thus, it is almost impossible to find people who specialized in making traditional tea.

Both brothers stayed in silence as they enjoyed their beverage and recollect their thoughts.

"I never expect to see you here." Alaude spoke while sipping on his lukewarm coffee.

"Ahh. But I would never dream of stepping foot into the company if not for –" Kyoya hesitated "Tsuna."

Alaude had a complex expression upon hearing those words from his brother. "Indeed. We do have a lot to talk about."

"What are your plans now?"

"As expected, Tsuna totally hates me." Came the blunt reply.

"It's not Tsunayoshi's character to hate someone. He's too kind for that." Alaude rejected the statement immediately.

"I totally screwed up this time. I'm certain he will never forgive me."

"Not you." The French blond interrupted. "It was me." Alaude crossed his legs with a grim expression.

**Flashback to 5 years ago**

"Would anyone care to explain why our sales for the third quarter dropped by 80%." Alaude asked coolly, but that wasn't a question but rather, a statement, which was directed to the other occupants in the conference room; namely, the managers and heads of the respective organization departments.

The said people lowered their heads cleverly but barely managed to avoid their CEO's cold and steady gaze. The conference room was dead with silence as the management stole furtive glances at one another and also at Alaude. Seeing that no one was going to reply, Alaude slammed the table in anger, effectively startling the others. He scanned the sea of terrified faces and resisted the urge to burst out and fire the whole lot of those useless bums.

Finally, the head of marketing spoke, after being nudged repeatedly by the other heads beside her. "S-Sir…" She stammered. "A-After the sales of our products, we did a market research and obtained some information that may account for our poor performance."

Alaude raised an eyebrow but didn't stop the woman. The woman then showed the consolidated results of the market research on the projected screen. The management took a few minutes to glance through the data and the marketing manager spoke "From the results, we derived that the main reasons as to our poor sales were the lack of advertising and unsatisfied product quality."

When the two reasons were stated, the respective managers stood up almost immediately, eager to clarify themselves. "Sir! We did our best at promoting our products. However, due to the fact that we have many production lines, the funds and budget at hand were not enough to be distributed equally to every production line. Hence, we allocated much of our funds to the more pricy and more sold products. This caused the other not-so-popular products to be largely neglected. And we believe is the reason for…decline in sales." The Advertising manager ended hesitantly.

"What about the unsatisfactory in quality of our products?"

"Sir, actually... we changed the materials for our products." One spoke softly, but clear enough for all to hear. "We altered and used cheaper materials with a slightly poorer quality rather than using our usual ones which were more expensive and of course better in quality."

"Explain."

The speaker cleared his throat and then further explained his statement. "We all know that due to the financial crisis in the world's economy last year had affected our business to a great extent. That implication on our sales was severe and thus we had to make do with a tighter budget this year. And the only way to manage would be to source for cheaper suppliers. However, with cheaper costs means poorer quality."

At that, Alaude settled into deep thought. He had only gained control over Nuvola just the beginning of the year. There was still a lot of issues that he was unclear and not known of. This was the first time he had heard of the financial problems in the company and he was thrown into a difficult situation. If this goes on, Nuvola would certainly go into bankruptcy.

"Alaude-sama, we have a problem." The skylark's train of thought were abruptly halted when Hyuuga Junpei , Alaude's right hand man barged into the conference room. Annoyed at being disturbed when he was in the middle of his thinking process, Alaude gave a cold glare at the intruder, but dismissed his rude behavior. Surely, if it was someone else, Alaude would have killed the person with infinite death glares, but Hyuuga had been with him for quite some time and that 'rude behavior' would be overlooked for now.

"Meeting adjourned." With that, the other managers left the conference room and left Alaude and Hyuuga alone.

"What's so important for you to barge in to the meeting like that?" Alaude asked as he relaxed himself more comfortably in the arm chair.

Hyuuga however, carried a complex and unreadable expression on his face. His usual cheery and flamboyant attitude was replaced by something more serious and worrisome.

"What happened." Alaude stated, his expression returned to his usual 'coldness'.

"Take a look at this." Hyuuga passed a file to Alaude who scanned through the contents thoroughly, his eyes becoming colder and more dangerous by the moment.

Without any warning, he flung the file across the room. 'Thud!' The file crashed to the wall and dropped to the ground.

"Bullshit!" The skylark cursed as he slammed his fists on to the table once more.

"Alaude-san!" Hyuuga called out to his furious boss as he picked up the discarded file from the ground.

Hibari Alaude was furious and beyond words. On the documents that his right-hand showed him, were stated the bank transfers transactions between the company funds and the previous CEO and management of Nuvola. That's why the company funds were running low. It was not because of decline sales and profits, but corruption within the management! In all the years that the previous generation of management had served Nuvola, millions and billions of money had been pocketed for their personal use!

However, no matter how much he desired to kill those shameless bastards, he couldn't do so. At least not when the company is facing the crisis that might lead them to bankruptcy. He will deal with those foolish pests later, Hibari Alaude swore on that.

After he dismissed the loyal left-hand, Hibari Alaude sat in the room alone, his eyes looking even colder than before. Cracking his brains, he tried to think of ideas and plans that will turn the situation around. But even his intelligence and excellent business tactics served to be useless now, as he wasn't able to come up with any feasible solutions.

If only he could somehow obtain huge amount of capital or get a billion-dollar investment contract deal. That will then save the company from going bankrupt. However, the question now is how and where to get that?

Alaude couldn't think of anyone 'dumb' enough who want to invest or sign a contract with Nuvola. After their financial statements had been released, their stock prices had plunged to an all-time low. Banks wouldn't approve their loan application and potential investors will never think of putting their money with Nuvola.

The proud skylark resisted the urge to pull his hair out and drown his cup of coffee.

Unless….

He shot up.

Like a frantic man, he quickly punched in letters on his keyboard and with a click of 'enter', the search results came up. He scanned through the contents and slowly, a smirk-liked smile spread his face.

_Gotcha._

The solution to Nuvola's crisis lies in his hands now. And he already had an idea on how he will carry the idea out. It would require meticulous planning, time and a lot of luck for it to succeed. But if it did, it will be more than enough to save Nuvola and transformed it to one of the top corporations in the world.

The consequences may be deadly, if he didn't play his cards right. But he wouldn't care much. If doing so can save Nuvola, he will go all lengths to get what he want. Nothing, and no one will be able to stop him.

"Even if I would have to sacrifice you…Sawada Giotto."

Merciless and almost insane eyes glued to the screen which displayed a picture of a smiling blond with cerulean eyes.

On the fateful day, the wheels of fate started turning.

The lives of four individuals were intentionally interlocked.

Starting the game of cruelty, hurt and pain.

A game where there will be no winners,

But broken, lost, regretful souls.

* * *

><p>That was really long, wasn't it? I tried my best to give you this chapter. I'm still stuck with my studies and stuff.<p>

**I would like to thank all those who reviewed, favourited and followed the previous chapter. I really appreciate it! Though i was on hiatus for so long, it's really encouraging to see people still interested and waiting for this. Thanks everyone! ^^**

Please do leave a review so I know what you guys think about this story. I'm so lost and depressed right now!

Till next time!~

**PS: I have no idea when I will be updating 'The beginning and ending of the tri-ni-sette war'. But I will try my best.**

**PPS: If you want to get a sneak preview of my next chapter. All you have to do is to guess who the mysterious friend I mentioned in CHAPTER 10 is. First Come First Serve Basis, PM or review your answer! HINT: It's a guy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody! My second update for the month! Woohoo! I'm certainly making good progress with this story! Hope I can maintain this though, I'm still busy with work and stuff. Anyways, I would like to thank my reviewers, 'favoriters' and followers from the previous chapters, and this quick update is actually dedicated to you guys!**

**I was really gonna update this sooner, but i kinda forgot! **

**unbeta-ed! Disclaimer: don't own any KHR characters!**

**That's enough babbling for now! On with the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Giotto-Present Time<strong>

"..iotto? SAWADA GIOTTO!"

Upon hearing his name screamed out in full, the said man snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Ahh… What were you saying again?" Giving a sheepish smile, he asked politely.

"What is wrong with you Giotto? You had been spacing out for quite some time now."

"Is there something wrong, Boss?"

"Giotto-kun, are you feeling alright? You do look a little pale."

"That's right, Giotto-san. Is your work stressing you out?"

"Maahmahh. Don't be overly panicky. Giotto must have worked through the night again. He lacks his sleep. He will be fine, isn't that right, Giotto?"

"Ahh! Asari's right. I spent last night reviewing a contract. Since it involves a lot of documents and terms, I ended up spending the whole night looking through. I'm really a little sleepy…" The blond allowed his words to drift off, letting the rest get the idea. Of course, he was indeed tired and had not slept much last night. But it was not because of work, but because of his little brother. But his friends need not know that, for he wouldn't want them to worry, and he wasn't really sure of the situation with Tsuna anyway.

Most importantly, it was rare for this circle of friends to gather together and catch up on the happenings. Giotto looked at the faces of those who he had knew for nearly decades. They were sitting in a private booth and in a circle. On his left was Asari Ugetsu, the ever-cheerful flutist and kendo specialist. To his left was Chrome, his once shy and quiet friend who had now become a confident woman. Next sitting side-by-side were Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru, both were now widely-known successful fashion designers. Beside them, was someone he had known since birth, Yuni. Lastly, on Giotto's right, was his ever-loyal right-hand man and best friend, G. The six were few of his most treasured persons and friends. His friends who had stayed by him when his parents had passed on and he was thrown to a world of uncertainty and fear.

Seeing that his friends still had doubts over his words, he gave them a simple assurance and they were immediately pacified, and the conversation carried on. They had talked about anything under the weather, from their respective lives to their past and such. Of course, when they talked about their families, especially their younger siblings, Giotto was silently praying that they would not touch on Tsuna. Of course, his prayers were not answered when Asari asked,

"Talking about that, how's the wedding coming along?"

"That's right! Are the preparations completed? We are all anticipating the grand wedding of the year!" Haru chipped in excitedly. The others exclaimed, all talking at the same time. Giotto winced inwardly and struggled to match his friends' excited faces.

When Tsuna and Kyoya first tied the knot, they had informed everyone they knew. Whether it is by phone, emails or even personal visits. Therefore, it was no secret that the young heirs of Vongola and Nuvola will be getting married. Of course, the fact that Tsuna was pregnant was not kept from them either. They remembered when they first tell them the news, everyone, especially the girls had been so excited that they jumped in to volunteer to organize the wedding, design the wedding dress and such. Looking at all the excited faces, Giotto didn't have the heart to tell them of the possibility that the wedding will not go on.

"Well…about that…" Giotto was sweating bullets now. "IT'S A SECRET!" Giotto shouted, eyes shining with a wide-smile.

SILENCE.

Giotto was almost sure that his friends had seen through his lies. But…

"I see!"

"It's so like Tsu-chan to want to keep a secret from us!"

"Yeah! He already kept the gender of the babies from us, what else wouldn't he keep from us?"

"I never expect Tsuna to be the sneaky type."

'Yes!' Giotto did a mini victory dance, he didn't expect his friends to buy his lies that easily. Maybe lady luck was shining upon him today!

"Well, now that he's finally going on with the wedding. Does he have any wedding jittery?"

"He's doing fine. His body is weaker because of carrying the babies, but his body is managing well."

"You sure? Many people, man or woman, are easily anxious before the wedding…"

"Heh! Do you think Tsuna is like you, idiot woman?" G suggested as he smirked at Haru, who immediately turned bright red.

It seemed that everyone still remembered the day of Haru's wedding which almost turned out to be the disaster of the lifetime. The poor woman was so anxious that she started having a nervous breakdown minutes before the start of the ceremony and screaming to have cakes. And even threatened that if her cakes were not delivered to her, she will not go through the wedding. In the end, it took her then fiancé, now husband to calm her down. Fortunately, and got on with the wedding.

"Hahi! What do you have to say about that?" Haru retaliated, obviously offended by G.

"I'm glad to know somethings never change." Asari chuckled amusingly while the others nodded in agreement.

These years have really changed many of them. Haru and Kyoko were already blissful wives with families. The two best friends married on the same day, and coincidentally gave birth together too! Haru's twin daughters and Kyoko's son very much resemble their mothers. Though Kyoko's son had inherited his cheeky personality from his father and had often played hilarious pranks on Haru's daughters. Of course, being mini-Harus, they simply wouldn't take the abuse simply. As revenge, they forced the mischievous boy to cross dress; forcing on their lacy dresses on the boy. To say that the boy was scarred for life, was an understatement.

Uni was happily married to her middle-school crush, Ganmma. At that time, Ganmma was really dense with his feelings and Uni's more-than obvious advances. Since, that thick-head was so oblivious to Uni's feelings, Uni and the others had to resort to some devious measures to get him realize. Thinking back, the methods they used might be a little too extreme… but if they get what they wanted eventually, he supposed the process didn't really matter.

Though Chrome was not married like the three ladies, she was in a stable relationship with her boyfriend from high school, Ken. When they first came out, Giotto was shocked. Those two were opposites of each other and no one would have expected them to get together. Quiet, shy Chrome with wild, beastly Ken? Well, Giotto didn't really know what to say of that unusual combination but a heartfelt 'Congratulations'. However, behind their backs, Giotto had 'nicely reminded' Ken of the consequence of hurting the sweet girl. How he managed to do it, and how Ken managed not to wet his pants, was not to be said for now.

G and Asari were his friends from middle school. Much like Tsuna's situation with Hayato and Takeshi. G, Asari and Giotto went through middle school, high school and even college education together. However, after graduation from college, all went to their respective paths. Giotto gaining his full control over Vongola, and G continuing his studies, and Asari returning back to Japan. Giotto could never fathom the relationship between the red-head and the Japanese man. They were at odds from middle school, right up till even now. Though he had the nagging suspicion that their 'quarrels' were simply façade for their deeper relationship, Giotto was not prepared to venture into their privacy. If anything were to spark from the two, Giotto would be the first to know.

"It's really great that all of us were able to meet up today." Uni spoke cheerfully "With all the work, family and other busy stuff going on, it's really hard to even spare time for a phone call."

"I agree. We are all way to busy!" Haru added on.

"Yeah…" Asari laughed merrily. "It's just too bad that Cozarto can't join us though, I missed having him around."

At the mention of their missing friend, the table once again bustled with conversation.

"It can't be helped. As much as he wants to come, Cozarto was unable to get away from his work." Chrome said, a little disappointed.

"Though I'm upset at him for placing his work over this meeting, I guess I couldn't blame him too much. I heard from him that Shimon is facing some difficulties in the operations. And we all know that this is a crucial period for him. It's understandable that Cozarto would want to attend to the company."

"That red airhead! How could he missed this gathering?"

"Well, he did ask me to send his regards though."

"What's the use of that if he couldn't come physically anyway?" Uni pouted.

"Let's not let the absence of Cozarto affect us! Come on! Let's do a toast!" Giotto signaled his friends to raise their glasses. With a clear sound of 'cling', they were brought back to the times when they were still young.

* * *

><p>Hibari folded and unfolded his legs impatiently as he glances at the door every second. Alone in a private room, Hibari was waiting for a very important guest. He would be here soon, Hibari noted, and he took a sipped from his already cold tea.<p>

Then, the door was knocked a couple of times, and the person Hibari was waiting for entered the room.

"Tsuna." Hibari greeted the guest. Though his face seemed passive, but his actions and the accelerated heartbeats betrayed his inner emotions of anxiousness.

Tsuna mumbled a quick greeting and then took a seat opposite Hibari, and asked for plain water from the waiter. Being a high class venue, the efficient waiter brought the water back quickly. Hibari used this limited time to clear his thoughts and prepare himself for what Tsuna would be saying.

"I want to talk about us." Tsuna started as his face remained calm. "There are a few things I need to know about the… betrayal." Hibari cringed inwardly with the word choice. "And I hope you will answer my questions truthfully." Hibari could only nod in response.

"Who proposed the idea of having this sick joke?" Tsuna fired without the slightest hesitation, as if he had rehearsed this plenty of times.

"It was my idea." Hibari replied, his face mirroring Tsuna's.

Then silence, as Tsuna contemplated his words.

"Liar." Tsuna replied, the merciless word was thrown ruthlessly to the other, and Hibari tried not to let the hurt show.

"It was not you who started this." Tsuna spoke as if he read Hibari's mind. "It was your brother, Hibari Alaude. Wasn't it?"

Hibari flinched slightly, the action not unnoticed by Tsuna. "So I was right." He stated, as if he had known this right from the beginning. Hibari remained silent, knowing that whatever he said would be seen as a pitiful cover-up for the wrongdoings.

"When did this started?" Tsuna continued his questioning. The skylark was unable to react.

"Kyoya. I hope you would kindly cooperate with me." Tsuna's voice turned to that of a murderous intent, "Or I couldn't guarantee what I would do." Tsuna meant business, and Hibari was well aware of that. But Hibari was reluctant to do so. He didn't care what would happen to him, but he will not let more people get hurt because of this sickening game. And by more people, he meant Alaude…and of course, Giotto.

"Why are you still protecting your brother at a time like this?" Tsuna screamed, for the first time since he entered the room, Tsuna cried. His emotionless mask shattered into pieces, revealing his broken, unamendable soul, like his heart that would never be able to heal from the hurt.

"Tsuna, no…" Hibari wanted very much to pull the brunette into his arms, but Tsuna would never give him that chance. He slapped Hibari's hands away painfully.

"I don't need your pity!" Tsuna shouted, as more tears flowed down his cheeks and his orbs reflecting anguish.

"Why would you do this? How can you bear to hurt me or your children?" Tsuna shouted somemore. "Do you know how many times I would wake up and hope that this is all a dream? That this is not real, but a frightening nightmare that I will soon wake up from? And when I woke up, you will be by my side, showering me with loving kisses and assuring me that you will always love me?" Hibari froze at the heart wrenching words.

"But no! I realized that this hurt is reality, I have already woke up from the sweet dreams of love and lies, and it's time to deal with the pain of betrayal! You can never understand how I felt!"

Hibari couldn't take it any longer, and he closed the distance between them. With a strong hold, Hibari pressed his trembling lover to his chest. "Tsuna! You have to understand! I was wrong to have gotten close to you with ill intentions. But my love for you is not a lie! I have loved you right from the start! Even before my brother sent me to get close to you!"

However, with sudden burst of strength, Tsuna pushed the skylark away. Hibari landed on the couch quite painfully, but he paid no heed to it. "Yes, Hibari. Loved."

"Tsuna, that's not what I mean! You know what I meant!" Hibari felt himself going crazy, how can he make Tsuna understand?

"No! I don't know you!" Tsuna shouted "_I never did_."

"Tsuna…"

Tsuna wiped his tears quickly with his sleeves, and steadied himself. "I'm not here to talk about this. I'm here for one reason, and for this one sole reason. You will agree to my demand whether you want to or not. I don't need to repeat that you have no choice in this matter. And even if you choose not to agree, I have plenty of ways to get you to oblige. What I wanted from you is…."

That's when Hibari felt his world crashed down.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, oh dear. What have I done this time? My thoughts seemed to be swaying to the dark side. If an OOCHibari and Dark!Tsuna are any indications…<strong>

**I know that I seemed to be speeding up my plot here! But it's because I really want to get to the later later part of my plot.**

**Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Reviews make me happy! So please?**

**Thanks everyone! Till next time! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Ciao everyone! I'm back after 3 weeks!

How many of you are waiting for this update? I hope you have not given up on me though! I know how 'great' of a author I am when it comes to updating regularly. Now that I'm back, I resolve to update more frequently. I have no wish to drag out this story for a long time.

Anyways, read on!

* * *

><p>Hibari drowned himself in sorrow, self-pity and regret. As glass after glass of alcohol entered his system, his brain was numbed, body drained but nothing could stop the throbbing pain of his heart.<p>

'More…more…' he slurred as he made movements to grab more alcohol bottles. Just like any other nearly-dead, but still very drunk man, his vision was blurry and unfocused. Instead of grabbing the alcohol bottle, he accidentally pushed it to the floor. The bottle broke into millions of tiny pieces, ironically similar to what happened to his world when Tsuna revealed his 'request'.

"_You will agree to my demand whether you want to or not. I don't need to repeat that you have no choice in this matter. And even if you choose not to agree, I have plenty of ways to get you to oblige. What I wanted from you is…. __**Break off our engagement.**_

'What the hell?' was probably the closest thing to describe the situation.

The skylark searched Tsuna's face for any signs of it being a joke. But no. Tsuna was deadly serious about this.

"W-what?" Was the most intelligent thing he could come up with.

"Did you not hear me the first time?" Tsuna's smirk widened. "I believe I made it loud and clear." He said this with no emotion. He chuckled, almost crazed "Alright. I shall repeat this for your sake." Tsuna glided to the front of Hibari with smooth movements, definitely unlike one who's pregnant with twins. Bringing his face closer to the skylark's, Tsuna spoke ' . .up.' he repeated slowly. If Hibari had missed it the first time, he certainly wouldn't missed it this time.

"NO!" He shouted "I WOULDN'T ACCEPT THIS!" He leveled his eyes with Tsuna's.

"I believed I said that you have no say in this matter." Tsuna replied calmly, like he had already predicted Hibari's immediate reaction.

"There's no way I would agree to this. I will never break up with you."

Tsuna chuckled again, his voice echoing the room. "I also am sure that I mentioned having _other ways_ to get you to agree, didn't I?"

"You can threaten me with anything, but I will never agree." Hibari replied confidently.

"Ahhh~. Someone's a little too over-confident of himself ehh~?" Tsuna sing-song. For a moment, his face was mischievous and happy, resembling how he was liked, before he knew the truth. But that moment vanished faster than a blink, in place, was a devious, sly and cold expression.

"Since you are so sure of yourself…" Tsuna walked to the opposite end of the room. "I supposed you wouldn't mind if I would to… _accidentally_ slip this to my brother, right?"

Hibari froze.

Of course. _There is still that._ The unpredictable fact that Giotto was still in the dark about the whole truth. If Tsuna would to choose to tell his brother, not only would Nuvola be ruined, but Giotto getting hurt. Hibari couldn't risk that. As much as he hates to admit it, he couldn't bear to see the other Sawada brother hurt because of this wrong.

"You wouldn't dare." Hibari countered. He was sure that just like him, Tsuna couldn't possibly have the courage to intentionally hurt Giotto. His in-born protectiveness would cause him to defend Giotto. Thus, Tsuna will never reveal the truth, that, Hibari was sure.

"You may be right. I would do anything to protect Giotto-nii." Tsuna said, almost sadly. "That's why I would choose to uncover the truth. Rather than keeping this from him and letting him live in this 'happy-but-false' life with fake love, it's better to break his heart and hope that he will move on." Tsuna paused for a second. "I know my brother. I trust my brother. I believed that he will definitely be able to move on even knowing the truth_." 'He is much stronger than me…' _Tsuna added silently in his mind.

Hibari couldn't believe that he actually thought wrongly. He never did calculated this aspect. Yes, Tsuna would not hold back on this. Tsuna was intentionally pushing him to the wall, forcing him to agree with his 'request'. It was so like Tsuna to do things after careful planning. That was why Tsuna was so much of a better leader than him. Tsuna left no stone unturned, no way for him to slip through.

What more could Hibari say?

"Alright…" He rasped out. _Sorry, my dear children, it was all daddy's fault…_

~182718271827~

Hibari managed to find another alcohol and promptly proceeded to his drinking.

He never thought it would hurt this much. When he approached Tsuna, he knew that this day will eventually come. But in a tiny part of his mind, he naively thought that he could go on 'deceiving' Tsuna and that lie will forever stay between the two skylarks. But fate seemed to have other plans and let Tsuna discover the truth.

Well, at least some people would be happy from this issue.

After Hibari made the promise to break off their engagement, Tsuna promised that this whole fiasco was stay between them. The rest of the people involved, namely Alaude and Giotto, will continue living their lives as it is. They will never again mention this whole 'incident', and le 'bygones be bygones'. A fair deal, Tsuna had said. And Hibari could do nothing to save their relationship.

In 3 days time…

In 3 days time and the engagement between them will be void.

In 3 days time, their relationship will officially end.

Nothing he could do to possibly save this.

No, Hibari Kyoya was not satisfied with this outcome, but there was no way for their relationship to be salvage.

Maybe agreeing to Tsuna's request was the only way he could make up to him. Make amends for the hurt he inflicted on his lover. Tsuna would never allow Hibari near him now, their relationship have came to such a point where breaking up would be the only best thing to do.

Hibari only hoped that he made the right choice.

* * *

><p>"Alaude-sama, you have a visitor." His secretary informed him the moment he stepped into his office. Alaude was momentarily puzzled by who his visitor might be. It's 6am in the morning and he couldn't think of anyone who would come to see him at such an early hour. Nevertheless, he still proceeded to the separate room which hosted his guest.<p>

The moment he entered the room, he stopped for a moment but composed himself quickly, settling on to the sofa opposite his guest.

"Tsunayoshi." Alaude addressed his visitor. "What a surprise." He fixed his cold eyes on the attractive brunette in front of him, who was calmly sipping on to Earl Grey Tea.

The pregnant man let out a vague smile while he too looked directly at the skylark. "You don't seem very surprise, Alaude-san." He set the cup down. "I believe you must be expecting me."

Alaude was caught by surprise at the change in behavior. But he soon realized the reason for the abrupt change in Tsuna. Alaude stared right back, guarded and suspicious.

"Firstly," Tsuna spoke and adverted his eye contact. "I apologize for coming at this hour, but I believe that it would be necessary for us to…settle some things before the…disengagement."

"Disengagement?" Alaude parroted, confused. "Do enlighten me, Tsunayoshi."

Another vague smile plastered the brunette's face. "Of course, by disengagement, I meant between Kyoya and me."

"…" Alaude stayed silent as he contemplate the seriousness in Tsuna's bold words.

"I'm serious about this. You can ask your brother about this. We have already discussed this issue." Tsuna added on, taking another sip from the cup.

"Impossible. Kyoya would never agree to this." He shot down Tsuna's words almost immediately.

"It's not." Tsuna was calm compared to the slightly agitated skylark. "If he was agreeing to this to protect _someone_." He directed his gaze to Alaude at this.

Oh. And then Alaude realized just what happened. He started panicking.

Tsuna's eyes twinkled mischievously, knowing that he had trapped Alaude just where he wanted.

"What do you want?" Alaude spat, angry yet a little fearful of this 'new' Tsuna.

"I believe you are misunderstanding something here, Alaude-san. It's not a matter of what I want. But what you want." Tsuna emphasized his last sentence.

"Me?" Alaude mocked "What else could I desire? You are the one who had me trapped here."

"Hmmm… You may be right."

"Cut the chase Tsunayoshi. State your purpose."

"Alright then. I just want to know how you would progress from now, after the news of the disengagement gets out."

"Nothing." The skylark replied almost immediately. "It doesn't concern me, all the most I would probably have to do, is to face the pesky reporters that will surely bug me about the break up."

"What about my brother then?"

The simple, forward question had Alaude stumped. Of course, Alaude hadn't forgotten about Giotto, he just wanted to avoid him if possible. He just didn't want to face the possibility that he might lose the only person that matter to him. Yes, he might have used Giotto like a pawn in the beginning, but that doesn't mean that he didn't like him. On the contrary, Alaude had loved the other man, and he will definitely go mad if Giotto would to leave him. He despised himself more than anything, for being such a coward who was afraid to confess his mistakes and dreamt of deceiving his lover forever.

"Would you care if I would to tell this whole truth to my brother?"

"NO!" Alaude slammed his fists on to the table and stared right at Tsuna in fury. "I wouldn't allow it!"

"Is that so?" Tsuna stated, his lips curved up in sarcasm. "How do you plan to stop me? Kill me?"

"…I would." Alaude replied firmly after a few moments. "If by killing you, would keep Giotto by my side forever, I will not hesitate to do so."

"An amusing way to prove your love for my brother." Alaude's eyebrow twitched at that. "But I'm still not convinced." Tsuna retorted sharply, "After knowing exactly how devious you are, I'm unable to trust you easily."

Alaude narrowed his eyes. "What do you propose I should do to gain your trust then?"

"I will never trust you." Tsuna said in a cold tone. "Not now, not ever."

"Just like your relationship with Kyoya?" Alaude interrupted, his words cut into Tsuna's heart painfully.

"Yes, I would suppose it is so, if you insist on it this way." Tsuna replied with a grim expression. "We should get back to the original topic. It is impossible for me to trust you. But there is still one thing that can be done, for me to keep this 'conspiracy' between the three of us."

"Name it."

"Just this one condition, so simple that I'm sure it would mean nothing to you."

"…"

"Transfer 30% of Nuvola Corp. shares to me."

"DREAM ON!" Alaude exploded, eyes glaring with fury. 30% of the shares is not nothing to Alaude or the company. The transfer of ownership would mean that Alaude would no longer be able to call the shots around in company with ease. With the addition of an external shareholder would definitely interfere with his 'ruling', and may even threaten his position as the CEO. Alaude would be insane to do such a thing.

"Your reaction is expected. However… do you wish that I inform my brother of your betrayal instead?"

_No… of course not. I would never let Giotto go._

"Or do you still think that my brother is unworthy of you as compared to your precious Nuvola?"

_Giotto means everything to me. I already hurt him when I first took up this path._

"Indeed. Gio-nii is really insignificant since you no longer have any use for him. Why should you bother keeping him anyway?"

_Shut up. Giotto is more important than you think._

"I would understand if you choose to reject my propostition. Afterall, as the great CEO of one of the leading corporations in the world, you can certainly get anyone. Man or woman alike, they will eventually fall under your spell."

_I don't want anyone else other than Giotto. He is the one I truly desire._

"Well, if that's the case, I shall take my leave then. Enjoy…your remaining days of peace. You will certainly need it after the whole betrayal thing gets out." Tsuna got up and prepared to leave. "See you, Alaude-san."

"Stop." Just when Tsuna was about to turn the knob, Alaude stopped him.

"I agree. I agree to your term." Alaude said unwillingly.

Tsuna's face broke into smile. "Alright then. Now that Alaude-san had so willingly corporate with me, it will make the whole thing easier to settle."

_Checkmate._

* * *

><p>It was the continuous shrilled ringing of his phone that forcefully woke Giotto up. He mumbled some crude words while cursing at whoever that just had to bother him on the early morning of his off day. Unwillingly, he felt around the side table with his eyes still half-open, mind soggy and still cursing. He eventually got hold of the vibrating device and without even looking at the caller ID, answered the call.<p>

"H-hello? Sawada Giotto s-speaking! He slurred his words a little, still in dreamland mode.

"GIOTTO! WHAT TOOK YOU SO FUCKING LONG TO PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE?" G's voice screamed through the speakers, almost deafening the blonde. Giotto threw his phone away from him on reflex and he rubbed his ear, clearing his head off the echoes from his friend's loud voice.

What a way to start the morning, Giotto thought as he picked up the phone again. His friend was still screaming some incoherent words that he himself couldn't understood. He listened half-heartedly while trying to stay awake.

"SAWADA GIOTTO! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT I HAVE BEEN SAYING?" When Giotto was really going to doze off, G screamed again, shocking him awake.

"Errr…no?" The Vongola CEO answered softly, guilty for not catching what his friend had said, and letting G rattled off while he doze off.

"URGHHH! Never mind! Turn on the TV now and turn to Channel 27!" G commanded, having totally given up on trusting Giotto to listen to him.

"Alright, hold on a sec." Giotto kept the phone to his ear while he shuffled about looking for the TV remote. When he finally found it, he tuned on to Channel 27 as instructed.

From that moment on, he couldn't react, not when his friend called his name demanding him to reply. His sky orbs stayed glued to the screen as the newscaster reported the news, which was of a certain weight and influence, since the channel even printed a huge and noticeable headline at the bottom of the screen. But Giotto froze the second the contents of the news got into his head.

And all he could catch was "SAWADA AND HIBARI ENGAGEMENT OFF!"

* * *

><p>So... are you satisfied with the outcome? Tsuna is getting more and more OOC by the day. What have I done to this cute innocent tuna fish? I'm evil...<p>

Oh, and I always forget that Tsuna is pregnant...

Well, until next time! See ya!

Do leave a review after reading! Reviews are my, or every author's motivation afterall! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Did anyone miss me? I'm back with another update!**

**Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter! I'm glad you guys like my NEW!Tsuna!**

**I did this at 1AM because I was so excited with updating, so being half-asleep and all, I didn't really check my work! I hope it's not too bad though!**

**Warning, unbeta-ed, possible grammatical errors. And not edited writing. **

**Without further ado, read on! **

* * *

><p>"Alright guys. No use panicking here. Beatrice, I want you to seal off all the information about this whole <em>affair, <em>be it in reported, or written forms. Most importantly, stop the spread of the news online. Salvatore, do something about the press. I don't care whatever you do, or what methods you adopt, make sure that the media doesn't report this news again. _Ever._ Teresa, cancel all my appointments for the day and WHAT'S MAKING ALL THE NOISE?" Giotto frowned deeply as his knuckles tighten at the buzzing noise from the ground level.

"It's the press, sir. Ever since the news of the break-off got out, reporters had been swarming the doors of the company. If wasn't for the security, they would have already stomped their way in."

"Shit. Teresa, when you finished your work, do something about the reporters. It would look bad on the company if they would to root themselves on our entrances. Tighten the security, anyone who enters the company have to be checked strictly. I do not wished to hear of people sneaking in due to negligence of security issues." The secretary and assistants bowed their heads in understanding and make movements to leave to settle their assigned tasks.

The sounds from downstairs got louder and louder. Even to the point where it could be heard from twenty floors above with sound-proof walls. Giotto groaned as his headache got worst.

"Wait. Scratch that. Teresa, please take care of the reporters first. The rest could wait."

"I understand. If that's all, I shall take my leave." His emotionless secretary nodded once more after hearing the request. Giotto then flicked his hand, signaling that he was done with the business.

When the room was cleared out, Giotto slumped in his seat and let out a frustrated sigh. How did things turn out to be like this? He didn't quite understand Tsuna's intentions. The break-off was so sudden and unexpected that Giotto was caught off hand. More importantly, rather than knowing it from Tsuna himself, he had to find out through the news. Gee, he feel so important.

**FLASHBACK TO THE MORNING**

When the news had finally sunk into his mind, Giotto had gone into a frenzy.

"TSUNAYOSHI!" Giotto ran through the hallways like a mad man, with hair uncombed, barefooted and still in his sleeping wear. Not caring about how he looked to his servants, his image of being a calm and collected man was flushed to the drains then. Finally reaching his little brother's bedroom, he slammed the door open and burst into the room.

"Tsuna!" He shouted loudly, while his sky orbs darted around the spacious room wildly. The bed was empty, and already made neatly. There were no sounds of showering from the bathroom, and the maids said that they did not see Tsuna around. Where the hell was his little brother?

"Damn." The irritated blond hissed, and his eyes landed on a barely noticeable note which was simply resting on the pillow.

In Tsuna's neat handwriting, it wrote.

Dear Gio-nii,

By the time you come upon this note, I would have already left this house, and also this country. Before you go all protective-mother-hen mode on me, and start panicking, I would like to explain a few things.

Firstly, I'm sorry, nii-chan. For not informing you of my departure and making such irresponsible decisions and then leaving you to clear up my mess. Please believe me that I did not wished for things to turn out this way.

I know I should have told you about the disengagement. But knowing you, I was afraid that you might go into a rampage and tear Kyoya apart. Gio-nii, there are things that happened between Kyoya and me that couldn't be resolved, no matter what. Things that are so severe that let us to the mutual decision of breaking up. You might be hurt by our actions, I know that I could always go to you for advice. However, please also understand that I'm sensible enough to make my own decisions. Nii-chan, your little tuna-fish had grown up to be a fine young man. There's no need for you to worry about me constantly.

About Kyoya and me, we were very sure and certain about this break-up. We both wanted and needed this. It might be temporary, or permanent… I'm not sure. But one thing I know is that I still loved him deeply, no matter what he had done to cause this break-up. Hibari Kyoya would always be the only man I love, this is a fact that will never change.

Nii-chan, please don't trouble yourself by looking for Kyoya or Alaude-san for answers. We decided to keep the reason for the break-up a secret. But we felt necessary to announce it through the media.

I'm not too sure what I want from now on. The hurt from this relationship was too painful for me to carry on. Thus, I decided to leave Italy for some time. To give myself a break and to heal from the pain. After all, isn't there a saying that goes: heals all wounds.

Also, I do not want Gio-nii to see me in this state. I know that what hurts me, hurts you more. Gio-nii is my most precious person, I want to see you happy and smiling, not grieving and upset. So please forgive my abrupt leaving.

Don't worry about me. I will be fine. I will take care of your little nephews, or nieces and I promise that you will get to see them soon.

Sorry, Gio-nii. I will have to disappear for some time. But rest assured that I am safe and I will try to send you news whenever possible.

Take care of yourself, Gio-nii. I will miss you.

Always your beloved little brother,

Tsunayoshi.

Hands trembling and clenching on to the letter, Giotto was unsure whether to cry and smile. His tuna-fish had matured even without him noticing. He was proud of the way Tsuna handled this situation. On the other hand, sad because it would take a while before he is reunited with Tsuna. Nevertheless, he controlled the urge to tear. Tsuna would be upset if he knew that he had made his elder brother cry.

Back to the present, the only thing possible for Giotto to do for Tsuna, is to prevent the wildfire of this news. Settle the reporters, assure the media and of course, contact all his friends and comfort them. Like Tsuna, Giotto didn't want to witness a whole bunch of their friends stomping up to Kyoya and then demanding answers.

The elder brother let out a tired sigh, all that he could do to protect Tsuna is only this much. The rest is entirely up to him. He only hoped that Tsuna would be alright, as stated in the letter, and not building up a brave front to assure him.

Giving into his fatigue, Giotto's vision blurred and he drifted off to dreamland.

_Please come home soon, Tsu-chan…._

* * *

><p>"Alaude sir, the press have completely been subdued. It seemed like the people on Sir Giotto's side had taken fast measures in handling the situation. By the time we got there, the media had been more or less assured."<p>

"Alright. That's all."

"_Beeep!" _The call ended.

"You heard it. The situation is totally under our control. I reckon it would take a few more days for it to totally settle down. For now, just don't go outside without disguise."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do. You are not the boss of me." Kyoya glared at his brother.

"Unfortunately, I'm the one cleaning up after your mistake. So, I do believe I have a say in-"

"MY MISTAKE?" The younger brother exploded as he grabbed whole to Alaude's collar. "How is it my fucking mistake when the mastermind of this whole sick affair is you?"

"But you did have a choice to participate or not. And I am certain that you fully agreed and understand the implications to this plan. Otherwise, without your input, how could we manage to convince Vongola Corp. to invest in Nuvola? The plan would have failed if I worked alone." Alaude paid no heed to the other's agitation and only slapped his hands off.

"Whatever it is, it was all your sick idea that landed me,- us in this situation." Kyoya said and he sat on the sofa.

"I agree that the issue had indeed gone out of hand. But what's success without sacrifices?" Alaude shrugged off nonchalantly.

"And I supposed it's fine as long as the one doing the sacrificing is not you."

"Not true. Whichever you choose to believe, I have no wish for this to happen. If it wasn't for the fact that Tsunayoshi chanced upon the _evidence_ of _your betrayal_, all four of us would be happy and in ignorant bliss right now."

"But Tsunayoshi already guessed the gist of this affair. He knew it was you who was behind all this. And he must had confronted you, since the last I heard, someone had transferred 30% of the Nuvola shares to an anonymous person."

"So you found out after all. I admit that I underestimated that boy. He wasn't this shrewd before."The platinum blond said, slightly amused.

_He wasn't. Tsuna only became this way when he knows of my betrayal. _

"I guess I should be relieved about the fact that you actually cared about Giotto-san so much to be willing to give 30% of shares to another. At least not everyone needs to be upset in the end." Kyoya said bitterly. If Tsuna and his relationship had gone to the point of no return, he only hoped that Giotto-san would forever be ignorant of the lies.

Frankly, Kyoya was glad that Alaude felt deeply and loved Giotto this much.

But…

"What are you taking about? My naïve little brother. Do you seriously think that I have fallen for Sawada Giotto? There is no way that I would allow this herbivorous feeling."

"Then why did you-" Kyoya couldn't believe what he had heard. Had his brother said something this cruel?

"Oh. That. The shares were just some petty sacrifices that need to be made for Nuvola to go on standing." The other had replied, seeming without a single care.

"…" The younger skylark could only remained silence at his brother's words.

"You don't get it, do you? If word about our betrayal and lies of the Sawada brothers got out, what do you think will happen to us and Nuvola? The other companies would be so revolted* by our acts to even think about working with us. The ending for us and Nuvola would only be downfall. There is no way I would let this happen."

"…"

"Because, if Nuvola would to fall now, wouldn't all our efforts in the first place, have gone to waste? Therefore, I could only go with Tsunayoshi's demands and then think of another way to solve this. With Nuvola's independent strength, we could not stand alone in the corporation world. We still need the help from Vongola and her alliances. Thus, no matter what it takes, Sawada Giotto must not know of this betrayal."

"You are so certain that your plan will work."

"Of course, I'm absolute after all." Alaude was confident.

"You first made use of Giotto-san's love and trust in you to prevent Nuvola's downfall. Then you continued using the other brother to help you keep this a secret. How well thought of."

"Thank you, my dear brother. Scheming is what I do best anyway." He smirked.

"I only hope that what you said about never loving Giotto-san be true. Otherwise, the one who will get hurt eventually is you." At that, Kyoya got up to leave.

"Rest assure. I know what I'm doing." Was what he heard before the door completely closes.

If only you could see your real feelings, Aniki, you will realize that you are only lying to yourself. You have long fallen for Giotto-san, Aniki. If you could just see, you will understand that like me for Tsuna , you cannot live without Giotto-san. No matter how hard you try to deny it.

The younger skylark only wished that his brother would get over his pride and see his feelings, before it's all too late.

**At the same time…**

"Attention all passengers, the flight leaving for Berlin, Germany is departing in 3 minutes. Passengers who are boarding this flight, please get to Gate 7A immediately."

In the crowded café in the airport was Sawada Tsunayoshi. A cup of hot chocolate laid forgotten and cold, on the round table as the occupant talked merrily on the phone. Upon hearing the announcement from the speakers, he promptly gathered his bags and got up. He left a hefty amount of tip beside the cup and left in swift strides.

"Alright, I need to go now. Sure! I will see you in Berlin then, _Enma-kun_."

**~1827182718271827~**

**SNEAK PEEK FOR CHAPTER 15**

"Adel, do you remember this childhood friend that I once told you about? You know… Tsuna-kun?"

"Ahh, I do. What about him?"

"Well, because of some situation that happened back home, he had nowhere else to go."

"What about it then?"

"Erm, he contacted me a while ago, asking if he could stay with me…"

"And what did you say?"

"YES! … naturally."

"…"

"Adel, are you mad at me for not discussing with you? I know it is abrupt of me to do so. But I really missed Tsuna-kun and he was my best and only friend from childhood. He was so nice to me, and after I moved away, we went out of contact. I was really surprised and happy when he contacted me and asked for my help. I'm glad I could be of some use to him. Adel… why are you looking at me like that?"

"You like him, don't you."

"W-what are you talking about! Of course I like him, Tsuna-kun is my precious friend!"

"I see… Then what am I to you then?"

"H-huh? A-Adel? Why would you ask this so suddenly?"

"Answer my question, Enma. What am I to you?"

"I-I thought we were passed this a long time ago. A-adel, you are the most important person to me."

"After all we have been through, is that all I meant to you?"

"Y-yeah… What do you expect me to say?"

"Enma, you are so dense. You don't get what I've been saying."

"A-adel…."

"Wel, it's alright. I can get you to figure my importance to you…"

"Wait! Adel! W-where- umph- are you –Ahhh- touching?"

"Be a good boy and lie on your back, Enma."

"But didn't we… Ahh… d-do it just moments ago?"

"Do you think just a few rounds can satisfy my desire?"

"N-noo… Adel, slow d-down… don't put it in so quickly."

"You are so tight, Enma. No matter how many times we have done it, your hole still tastes like a virgin."

"Stop that, I- Uhnn- you horny bastard!"

"Ara? Is that a swear word from your little mouth? Naughty boy. You need to be displine severly. You should learn your lesson after a few more rounds of detention."

* * *

><p><strong>What have I <strong>**just done? The New Year must be getting into my head.**

**YES GUYS, what you just read from my sneak preview is simply that. I had no idea why, but I just GENDERBEND Adelheid. And had paired the MALE!Adelheid with Enma…**

**Well, the lemony goodness between the two will have to go on in the next chapter. I promise it's gonna be real good. Since the previous chapters had been quite dark and all… I wanted a change of pace. So here comes the third YAOI Pairing! I'm pretty sure there will be more pairings to come, but that's all I can promise for now.**

**The sneak peek is something that keeps you satisfied till I upload the next chapter.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST AND A GREAT YEAR AHEAD!**

**I know I hadn't been a great and consistent author in the past, but one of my New Year resolutions is to update my fanfics regularly!**

**Feel free to drop a review about your opinion on this chapter or story or even my writing style in general, I seek to improve!**

**I look forward to hearing from you, see ya!**

**SIDE NOTES: **

**Beatrice: (F) Meaning - Blesses**

**Salvatore: (M) Meaning - Savior**

**Teresa: (F) Meaning - Harvester**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! I sort of realized that I had not updated since New Year's. Sumimasen! I was busy with school work, and now that the exams are finally over, I can continue my updates!

Firstly, since I was away for so long, I didn't really know what to write for this new chapter. But I thought that it would only be right to give you something to look forward to. Thus, this chapter is the product! Well, I had promised some lemony goodness, didn't I? So, there you have it!

**(Somewhat) A Side Story- MALE!Adel X Enma**

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this story's plot.**  
><strong>Warning: Possible OOCs, Grammatical errors and SMUT.<strong>

* * *

><p>That morning, Enma had woken up not to the lively chirps of the birds, or the warming sun rays and certainly not to the mouth-watering aroma of breakfast. Instead, dear Enma was forced awake due to immerse pain at the spine area and the flaming sensation in the 'ass-hole'.<p>

Naturally, the first thing that had to come out from his 'sweet little mouth' (as quoted by Adelheid) was,

"Damn you, Adel."

"I see you have learnt nothing from our previous lesson, Enma." Adel said smoothly, and he glided into the room, while balancing two breakfast trays.

"A-adel! You scared me!" Enma shrieked and turned around so abruptly that "Ahhh!" And he rubbed his back, trying to soothe his pain.

Shaking his head, Adel lifted Enma and adjusted his position, setting him in a more comfortable manner. The red-head pouted and turned his head away from his lover. Sighing, Adel passed one of the breakfast tray to his stubborn partner. He took the other tray and sat down beside Enma.

"Dig in. After breakfast, I will help you wash up. And after that, apply some cream on your-" Adel paused and looked at Enma in a strangely perverted manner. His smirk reminded Enma of the activities from the night before.

'That horny, stupid, self-centered bastard.' Enma cursed inwardly and stabbed repeatedly on the scrambled eggs. That idiot Adel had taken him so many times yesterday.

The living room couch. Over the kitchen table. Against the wall. Then carried on to the bed where Adel had thrust into him mercilessly.

"A-adel…please…give m-me..Hnn.."

"Ara Enma, if you want something, you have to beg for it."

"Stop t-teasing already!"

"I will give you what you want." Adel looked at the panting red-head beneath him. That erotic face he made, the slightly opened mouth and his wet bangs framed the beautiful face. His little uke was close and he knew it. But the cruel seme had to tease his uke like that, denying of what they both wanted. It was a game of patience. To see who will cave in to his lust first. Will it be Enma, whose already at his limit. Or Adel, whose composure was steadily slipping at the sight of his uke's seducing 'fuck-me' face.

Adel could wait a little while more, he was sure of it. The man steadied his partner's legs over his shoulders and then toyed with the pinkish, inviting opening. Two of Adel's long fingers slipped into the hot carven easily. Enma was well-spread and aroused. Adel let his fingers roamed about the hole lazily, he was not surprised at how smooth or moist the inside was. He probed in deeper, well aware that every movement by his fingers was rewarded by a breathy moan from the red-head. Finding the red-head's sweet spot was no difficult task for the definitely experienced seme. The finger tips lightly brushed the prostrate, Enma moaned. One finger pushed the spot barely, and Enma lifted his hips higher, wanting more of the delicious friction, that his seme had been refusing him of.

Adel smirked and in an instant, the fingers were gone from the hole. "Nghnnn..." Enma protested weakly. He knew of Adel's games and intentions. His sadistic lover wanted him to beg. To beg to be fucked. And that's exactly what Adel wanted, and that's exactly what Enma refused to give the man. There was no way that his pride will allow him to beg. Unwilling to back down, Enma bit his lips to stay sane and conscious.

Enma was like an open book to Adel. Of course, his sexy uke will never do what he wants. But he wouldn't last long. All Enma needed was _a little convincing_.

"Enma…" Adel's voice was husky and seducing, and Enma whimpered slightly. Adel's voiced turned him on greatly. "If you want something, you have to beg for it. Or you will never get it…" And Adel gave the red-head's member a firm long stroke, paying close attention to the tip and also fondled with his balls.

"Ahhh…Adel…No…"

"You want it, don't you?" Adel pushed his tongue into Enma's mouth. He kissed him furiously, sucking on to Enma's shy tongue, coaxing it to an erotic, forbidden dance. When the seme felt that the uke was out of breath, he put away swiftly.

Just a little bit more… Adel thought as he allowed his uke to suck in precious air. His slender fingers then decided to address some attention to Enma's nipples. He held on to one hardened nub with his thumb and index finger and rubbed it gently. Enma moaned at that, feeling shivers of anticipation crawling up his spine.

Enma had never felt so helpless. He thought as he took in deep breaths and steadied himself. Adel was winning his own game, he was sure of it. But the red-head wouldn't let his lover get what he wants that easily. He will bear with it a little while more.

Enma's 'determination' had not escaped Adel's sharp eyes. Interesting, Adel's lips curved into a smile, the type of creepy smile of a predator finding an amusing prey. His Enma was more stubborn that he had thought. However, Enma had failed to see how heavily disadvantaged he was. Therefore, the winner could only be Adel.

Time for the final push then.

Adel brought his face closer to Enma's opening and slipped his tongue into the hole. The red-head gave a startled yelp and struggled against Adel's hold instinctively. Adel only responded by tightening his grip on Enma's legs and focused on pleasuring Enma's entrance with his skillful tongue. The muscles inside clenched tightly when he was about to enter. His lover was too tensed, Adel concluded and he withdrew himself. And a few seconds later, Adel tried once more and had gotten in fairly easily. Like what he did with his fingers, he repeated the actions

The sensation with the tongue and the fingers were too different, for the pleasured and the one giving the pleasure.

Adel only played a bit, it was harder to control his movement than using fingers. Plus, he got what he wanted.

"A-adel, don't p-play anymore… give me…"

"Enma, I'm sure those weren't the correct words for requests." And he licked his uke's inner tights, getting a throaty moan in response.

"Ughnnn… I'm not g-gonna say that!" Enma rejected profusely. He would never do it!

"If you don't say it, you wouldn't get it." The seme repeated his words. "The choice is yours Enma. Or we could stay in this position all night!"

Enma groaned at that. There's no way he could say those words! It's too embarrassing! Besides, if he gave in, Adel will never stop reminding him of this embarrassment. No. No. NO!

Enma looked up at his lover and froze. A sad, pained expression lay on Adel's handsome face.

"I supposed you don't want it after all…" Adel said regretfully. The man placed the red-head's legs down and got away from the panting uke. Adel was surely not thinking of stopping now. Is he?

"And here I thought that I could indulge in you." He spoke, back facing Enma. "I knew it. I was not the one for you…"

"A-adel…" The sudden turn in events left Enma confused. But as dense as he was, Enma knew that Adel was just upset that he did not beg. That idiot.

"Master…" Enma spoke shyly but clearly. "Give me." And Adel turned around.

"Enma wants Master's big cock inside Enma's naughty hole." Enma fixed his gaze on Adel's eyes. Enma smirked inwardly, 'that got his attention.'

Enma spread his legs and rubbed his entrance with his fingertips. "Enma wants Master hard cock…" And he eyed Adel's rigid penis which had visibly gotten harder at the uke's words. "Will Master give it to Enma?" And Enma pushed four of his fingers into his waiting opening. With sudden vigour, Enma fucked himself with his fingers, sliding them in and out with an erotic momentum. Adel could see every action, every thrust from this angle. How the slutty hole had sucked on to Enma's fingers, and the sounds accompanied his every movement, and Enma's moans of lust. "Master… Enma had been a naughty pet." Enma tilted his head to the side, but his fingers continued moving. "So will Master punished Enma?"

That was the cue for Adel to pounce. In a split second, Enma found himself on his back and Adel hovering on top of him.

"Adel!" Enma spoke as Adel kissed him hotly.

"Enma had been such a naughty boy. He needs to be punished. Do Enma accept his punishment?"

"Yes! Yes, Master. Enma had been bad. So punish Enma, please!" The uke raised his hips, exposing his wet hole to his Master.

"Does Enma wants Master?"

"Yes, yes! Fuck me, please!"

And Adel thrust in. Both groaned at the tightness and then started moving together.

Shit. Enma's so tight. Adel knew that no matter how many times he do it, the sensation got better and better. The walls clasped on to his cock and he almost cum from that. Deciding to spare his uke the agony of teasing, Adel quicken his movements, making sure to hit the sweet spot.

"Ahhh!" Enma's boy sprung up at every thrust to his prostrate. Adel's big, and Enma felt full with every thrust.

"Harder…" Enma managed to whimper, his mind already foggy with lust. Adel adhered to his uke's command. Both of them are close. Adel took Enma's hardness in his hands and stroke rapidly.

"Ahhh…Adel…I'm c-cum-" And Enma released in Adel's hands. Prompt by the sudden clenched of Enma's hole, Adel gave a few hard thrusts before he too cum inside his uke. Enma groaned softly at the warmth.

Adel laid down beside Enma, his member still inside the uke's ass. They shared a lazy satisfied kiss and recovered themselves. Tired of all the teasing and work-out, Enma was slowly falling asleep when he felt the penis inside him getting hard and poking his prostrate.

"Adel!" Enma blushed and glared at his lover. He had no energy to carry on. However…

"Enma, your Master wants it again."

"No way! And stop addressing yourself as 'Master'!"

"But when I thought of how sexy you are when you touched yourself, I couldn't resist getting aroused." Adel spoke deeply, his breath tickling Enma's ears. "I remembered how slutty you are then. Fucking yourself with your fingers and that adorable face… they turned me on."

"Shut up!" Enma got even more embarrassed and shifted himself away from the pervert. Strong arms caged around him.

"Enma, your Master is so hurt by your rejection." Adel tighten his hold and made Enma faced him. "Enma have to make up to his Master."

That pervert! Enma screamed inwardly. "I'm too tire- Ahhh!" Paying no heed to Enma's protests, Adel rocked his hips and moved inside Enma. The red-head was flipped on all fours and his hands were held on by Adel.

"Now, now Enma. You don't have to do anything. Let your Master do all the moving. You just need to enjoy, alright?" Enma had no time to say anything and he was swept by waves and waves of passion and lust.

"-ma, Enma?" Adel's calls shook him back to reality. "Ahhhh! Adel! Why are you so close to me?" The first thing he saw was Adel's face that was mere inches from his.

"You have been spacing out. I thought that you might be feeling ill." Adel replied and continued with his breakfast.

At that, Enma gave Adel his most dangerous glare.

"Wah, wah! What got you so mad all of a sudden?" Adel asked, unsure of the reason for the red-head's anger. Certainly it had nothing to do with him…right? He had done nothing to anger the red-head. The man had so kindly prepared Enma's favourite breakfast for him. He had even brought it up to the bed, knowing that Enma was in no condition to move about.

Wait. Don't tell me. Adel regarded Enma and found that beneath his anger, was extreme embarrassment. He must be mad about the fact that I had teased him about 'Master' and had taken him so many times.

Smiling like a child who had received presents from Santa, Adel kissed Enma on his lips.

"Are you still mad about yesterday?"

On cue, Enma blushed, but did not agree or disagree. Enma's reactions confirmed Adel's guess.

"I'm sorry, Enma." Adel apologized, though not very sincere. Enma was a real softie at heart, if Adel would apologize and then pamper him a bit, the red-head will forgive him.

Enma huffed, unmoved by his lover's apology, knowing fully that he was only petrifying him. Nevertheless, the red-head stopped glaring and continued with the breakfast. Adel gave a rare smile and too proceeded with his meal.

* * *

><p>WHAT HAVE I DONE? Seriously, I couldn't believe that I was this dirty. AHHHHHH! My mind is corrupted! Foreplay was harder to write than I originally thought.<p>

Sorry guys, if I had unintentionally caused any mental trauma…

Well, I know that there isn't any advancement in plot here, but I just want to reward your patience! I hope that I had satisfy the inner YAOI-FAN within you!

Please leave a review! I do want to know your reactions to my smut.

Ja ne! Till next time!


End file.
